


Torn Leather

by FamiliarFeels



Series: bruises and badges [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Finn Balor was a detective on leave called back in to solve a crime from the past. Dean Ambrose was a man seeking revenge for an unexpected loss. Their paths cross and they are soon caught up in more than just a murder case.





	1. Rosy Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter comes from the song "Rosy Path" by Elysian Fields.

Running. 

 

She keeps on running through the darkness, rain and tears dripping down her face as she tries to find a way out of here. She has no clue where she’s going, she just knows she’s in danger. 

 

When she sees the road just ahead she thinks she might be home free and starts shouting for help towards any upcoming cars. She shouts and pleas for someone, anybody out there. She’s running so fast, she doesn’t see the log beneath her feet and trips, hearing the bone in her ankle snap. 

 

She screams in pain but continues to crawl towards the road. However, the mud proved difficult to get away fast as well as fighting through the aching in her foot.

 

When she sees him walking up to her in a calming manner, she screams again.

 

“Go away! Leave me alone! Please!”

 

She tries to crawl and escape again, but it’s too late once he grabs her by the hair and lifts her up. She sobs as she sees the knife in his other hand and closes her eyes, praying that it’ll all be over soon.

* * *

Seth doesn’t really like coming to this bar. Nothing but a bunch of gamblers and drunks who wanna pick a fight with you the second they think you gave them a funny look. Seth didn’t drive a whole town over for nothing, though. He was here for work purposes and if he knew his colleague of six years well enough, chances are he was here.

 

Stepping out suit and all, he makes his way into the bar only to be met with the smell of cigarette smoke. Too many people in the bar tonight for Seth to spot him right away, but he’ll find him. 

 

Seth waves to one of the bartenders to get her attention and notices some of the dirty glances some of the customers give him. Must be the suit. 

 

The woman gives him a surprised, yet pissed expression. “Seth freakin’ Rollins. What brings you by?”

 

“Hey, Natalya. You’re lookin’ good. I came by here hoping to find Finn. He refuses to answer my calls, but knowing him, he’s most likely here.”

 

Natalya looks away for a second, then back to him. “He’s not here.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Nattie. I need to know where Finn is. This is about work. A young woman was murdered the other day.”

 

Natalya sighs and drops the facade. “He’s upstairs. Just finished a game of poker.”

 

Seth rolls his eyes and thanks Natalya before heading upstairs. He finally feels like he’s able to breathe with the absence of smoke and easily spots his friend sitting in the corner of the room.

 

He’s known Finn Balor for a long time now. Seth would even consider him as his best friend. These past few months though, they haven’t been easy on either of them. Seth was still in the law enforcement business as a detective. Finn, well, it was hard to tell these days. Finn was called one of the best detectives in the department and one day it all changed. Now he just sits in this bar and gambles away.

 

But Seth wasn’t here to dwell on the past. He was here to deal with an issue in the present. 

 

Finn didn’t even seem to notice Seth was here until Seth pulled away his glass of alcohol. Seth wanted to smile at the frown Finn gave him, almost as if no time has passed between them at all. Seth missed teasing him like this.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Finn asked.

 

Seth could smell the alcohol on his breath. “What, a man can’t visit his old colleague to share a beer with?”

 

“You hate drinking.”

 

Seth shrugged and sat down. “Wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been a few months since we just sat down and talked.”

 

Finn observed him before pulling back his drink. “You’re in a suit. You’re here for work, not to chit-chat about the weather and how I’m feeling. What’s really going on here, Rollins?”

 

Finn was too smart sometimes. Seth concluded that showing up in his suit was probably a bad idea. Of course Finn was going to find out he was here for anything but chatting. Nevertheless, he tried to keep the conversation civil. Finn had become very irritable these past few months. 

 

“You’re right, I’m here for work. Chief Flair said we might need you back for this recent case that has come up. She asked me to seek you out because you’re the best guy for the job.”

 

“I’m retired, Seth.”

 

“You’re not retired, you’re on a leave of absence. And Charlotte thinks now is the time for you to come back. She even said she’d be willing to raise your pay.”

 

“Tell her I’m not interested. What do they need me for? You’re a detective too. Are you suddenly not good enough for the chief?”

 

“Finn, please. A young woman was found dead a few days ago. We might have an idea, but we can’t say for sure if we have all our questions answered. The way we found her...Finn, it was horrible.”

 

“I’m not interested. And it sounds like you all have everything covered down there. I was doing just fine before you came over here to force me back into work. Now, please leave.”

 

Seth pounded his fist on the table and sighed. “Charlotte and I think this has a link to your old case.”

 

Finn immediately stopped drinking. His old case was the last one he had before his leave of absence. It was a series of deaths around the area that were so similar that they concluded that it was the work of a serial killer. Unfortunately, Finn was never able to solve the case. He considered it the biggest failure of his career. And now it seems like the death has reoccurred. 

 

“What...what do you mean it has a link?”

 

“The way we found the girl. The way she was killed. Knife through the torso. Head bashed in. Sound familiar? This isn’t some local murder, Finn. This is your case.”

 

Finn stared back at him. “Any leads?”

 

“Eh, maybe. Victim was apparently out with friends then just vanished. The only family we found out she had was an older brother, so he could be a suspect. But at the moment, his alibi seems plausible. We’re still questioning the friends, but I think it’s safe to check them out. But who knows how long it’s gonna be before we have another body show up. The public is already becoming angered with our lack of progress. That’s why I’m here, Finn. You know the case better than I do, you have the best inkling of what we’re dealing with.”

 

“Seth...you know what happened to me last time I worked on this case. I lost a colleague, a friend. I lost Elias. If I couldn’t save Elias, what makes you think I can save any further victims?”

 

Seth decided to get up and wrap a reassuring arm around his friend. Elias’s death was hard on everyone in the department, but it was the hardest on Finn. Elias was the one guy who worked on the case alongside Finn and was his closest companion, but one day Elias got too deep into the investigation. He disappeared for three days until he was found dead by Finn himself. Ever since then, his friend had never been the same. 

 

Their chief of police, Charlotte, found it best to send Finn away on a leave of absence while they tried their best to pick up the pieces of the investigation and try to find the murderer responsible. Unfortunately, these past few months had seem hopeless. Even with the death of one of their own detectives, the department never found the killer. And Finn during it all had fallen in love with the bottle. 

 

“This time can be different, Finn. I know Elias’s death still hurts you. It still hurts me too. We never knew something like that could happen. But please listen. This can be our way of avenging Elias, making sure he didn’t die in vain. We still have time to catch this creep and face his crimes. But I can’t do this without your help, Finn. There’s only so much I know about this case. Please. If not for the department, do it for Elias. Do it for the past victims and their families.”

 

Seth got no response, just Finn staring at his empty glass. Seth shook his head and decided to cut his losses. He should’ve known Finn wasn’t going to come back. There was too much pain inside him, too much guilt over what happened. Walking away, Seth wondered how he was going to break the news to the chief-

 

“I’ll only come back on one condition.”

 

Seth stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his friend. Did he hear right?

 

“Wha...what condition?”

 

Finn paused and pushed his empty glass away. “That nobody works alongside me. That means when I go investigating, I want to be alone. I don’t want you with me and I don’t want Charlotte with me. Think you all can manage that?”

 

Seth smiled wide. “I...I think Charlotte can make some arrangements.”

 

“Good.” Another pause. “I’m doing this for Elias and the rest of the victims. Don’t think I’ll stay forever. We might not even catch this guy.”

 

“I know. And hey, we will. We’re detectives. It’s our job to catch the bad guys.”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Seth slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, we’ll find them.  _ You’ll _ find them.”

 

Finn nodded. He swore that this time was gonna be different. He vowed to catch this killer no matter the cost. 

* * *

“You had me worried! Where the hell were you?”

 

“Those fucking cops wouldn’t stop asking me questions.”

 

Roman groaned. These past few days has had been the worst days of his best friend. Roman couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like for him. To have his little sister go missing then show up dead not long after. The agony was tearing his friend apart and Roman couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was going on in that unpredictable head of his. Now the cops had the audacity to actually think that his best friend murdered his only family.

 

“I don’t believe this, Dean. I already told them you were with me the night she disappeared. Why would they think, even for one second, that you-”

 

“Because it would solve their case faster, that’s why. You know me. I would never hurt my sister.”

 

Dean started to feel physically ill. It still felt like a bad nightmare he hasn’t woken up from yet. He still couldn’t believe that his own sister was now dead and the only thing concerning those cops was asking him the same damn questions over and over again. There was a killer out there who was currently getting away.

 

“They’re a bunch of idiots! My sister is dead! I’d do a better job at finding this guy than they are!”

 

“Don’t be getting any ideas. It’s dangerous out there, Dean. People are getting killed and I don’t want you to be next.”

 

“I don’t care about that! Someone has gotta do something! I’m gonna find out who my sister’s killer is with or without the help of the police.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Out.”

 

Roman grabbed him by the arm. “No you don’t. You’re staying here. I’m not going to let my best friend get killed by some stupid decision.”

 

“...Is it stupid to try and find the truth?” He heard Dean whisper quietly.

 

Roman sighed and pulled him into a hug. “It’s not. It’s stupid to go and put yourself in danger, especially when you don’t know what you’re looking for. You just lost someone you love. It’s hard for you to think straight right now. Please, try to think about what you’re doing.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Roman...they killed her…” His voice began to tremble.

 

“Shh, shh. I know. But now you gotta stay alive. Okay?”

 

Dean knew Roman meant well, but this wasn’t about taking care of himself. This was about finding his sister’s killer. He had to find out who it was and once he did, he was going to make them regret it. Dean needed to find answers. 

 

He was going to find them.


	2. Think Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter comes from the song "Think Twice" by Groove Armada

It feels surreal to be back at the police department. Seven months away with nothing but your playing cards and liquor could do that to you, Finn supposed. Walking in with Seth by his side didn’t change a thing when all the eyes of the department fell upon him. Finn didn’t care if they were happy to see him again or not, though. He was only here for the case.

 

“Follow me,” Seth muttered. “Charlotte wants to see you before you begin.”

 

Finn almost got an instant headache with the loud knock on the boss’s door, overhearing Charlotte giving them permission to come in. 

 

Charlotte never changed in the months that Finn had been gone. She always took pride in her role as the chief of police, always donning her uniform, hat seated neatly on the table. She loved her job, as stressful as it was. Criminal justice practically ran in her family, as her father was a former-now-retired officer. Much like Finn as an investigator, Charlotte Flair was damn good at her job and she knew it. The only difference between her and Finn, however, was that people respected her on a greater scale. Finn, not so much these past few months. 

 

But Finn had always respected Charlotte and her passion for the job. Though she could be a bit demanding and frustrating at times, it was only because she cared about the city and the people living in it. She cared for her whole department too. That, to Finn, was a leader others could look up to. Someone who never abused their power. 

 

She smiled gently when she locked eyes with Finn again and shook his hand. “Detective Balor. Rollins said you agreed, but I had to see it to believe it. Welcome back to the team.”

 

“No need for formalities, Charlotte. What happened to just calling me Finn?”

 

She breathed out a chuckle. “Finn. It shocked me when you actually agreed to return. I’m sure Rollins has given the gist of why we needed you, yeah?”

 

“Wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.”

 

“Good. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused for pulling you out of your leave of absence early, but what we’re dealing with now is an investigation that is worsening with every new victim.”

 

There it was. The serious Charlotte Flair that he knew. Finn honestly missed it. 

 

“Whatever kind of person we’re dealing with, they’re good at covering their tracks. For the past year we haven’t even came close to figuring out a suspect. Luckily, that’s why I can depend on you and Rollins for the job. My officers and I can’t do this without your expertise in crime and based on your history with the case, Finn, I knew you were the best option to finally putting this killer behind bars.”

 

“-But only on my agreement,” Finn added. 

 

She nodded. “Yes, Rollins here already told me that you prefer to work alone and I respect that. If there is any aid you might need, though-“

 

“No thanks, Charlotte. I think I’ll do fine on my own. I know this case like the back of my hand.”

 

“Very well. I know there’s no stopping you once you’ve made up your mind.” She clapped her hands together. “I’d love to reminisce, boys, but there’s work that needs to be done. Seth, escort Finn to your office so he can go over the case files to decide what to do first. I know you say that you know the case, Finn, but it doesn’t hurt to look at the files after all these months. You’re dismissed.”

 

“Yes, Chief Flair!” Seth exclaimed as he led Finn out of her office. He noticed Finn staring at him. “What?”

 

“Why do you call her Chief Flair when we’re in front of her but Charlotte when we’re away? That’s something I always wondered with you.”

 

Seth shrugged it off. “Because I don’t have the same relationship with Charlotte as you do. In her eyes, I’m still a rookie detective. That’s part of the reason why she had me go looking for you. I don’t know, man.” He sighed. “Besides, it’s respectful. She’s still my boss.”

 

“Maybe I can convince her not to be so hard on you.”

 

“Heh. I’d like to see you try.”

 

Truthfully, Seth knew why Charlotte was so tough on him. With the death of Elias and the absence of Finn, Seth was the only detective left on the force and he supposed Charlotte acted the way she did towards him because she didn’t want another dead investigator added to the list of countless victims. One day Seth wanted to prove Charlotte wrong and that he was ready to be treated as an equal to not only Finn, but to her too. 

 

“Wait in my office. I’m gonna go pick up the files.”

 

While waiting by the offices open door, Finn caught a glimpse of a familiar face from last time he was at work. 

 

“Bayley?”

 

The young officer stopped in her tracks and eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in Seth’s chair. 

 

“Finn Balor? Is that you?” 

 

She smiled wide and immediately ran towards him to pull him into a hug. Finn forgot that she was affectionate. 

 

“Oh my gosh! I heard rumors that you were coming back to work but I never thought you’d come back so early. It’s great to see you again. How’ve you been?”

 

“Oh, you know. The usual. Drinking and reading. What’ve you been up to, Rookie Martinez?” 

 

“Nope, not a rookie anymore. I am now known as Lieutenant Bayley Martinez!”

 

Finn’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding. You run your own team now?”

 

“Sure do. I’m growing in the ranks, Finn. But some things around here just never seem to change.”

 

“They sure don’t.”

 

“But you’re here to stay, right? You’re gonna help us with the serial killer, I heard.”

 

Finn exhaled softly. “It won’t be permanent. After this I might go back to my leave. I don’t plan to stay here for long.”

 

That response seemed to cause Bayley to lose her smile. Before Finn could explain himself further, Seth was walking back with the file folders in hand. 

 

“Well, you men look like you have a lot of work to do, so I’ll just leave you to it.” She smiled back at them but Finn could tell it wasn’t as real as the smile before. “And welcome back, Detective Balor.”

 

Detective Balor. Ever since the Elias’s death, Finn hated to be called such. He failed to protect his colleague and solve the case, he didn’t deserve the right to be called a detective anymore. And yet, here he was. Sitting in an office, unfolding files he had gone over many times before. He noticed that Seth kept the file labeled “Samson” tucked in his lap. Elias. 

 

“Which is the file on the most recent victim?”

 

Seth looked through the folders. “Let’s see. Let’s see,” he mumbled. “Oh! Here you go.”

 

Most of the folders of the victims looked stacked but seeing is how this was the most recent case, it was only a few pages thick. The folder was labeled “Ambrose,” the surname of the victim. Opening up the file brought back bad memories for Finn. 

 

The first thing he sees are the pictures of the victim as she was found at the crime scene. Seth was right when he said she was killed the same way as the others. A gruesome scene. 

 

She appeared to be found at the side of a road. Her body was covered in dry mud and bloodstains. Finn could clearly see where the knife cut through her torso, looked as though she had a broken ankle as well. The most haunting thing Finn saw in the photo, however, were the eyes. The eyes were wide open, still in shock. Blue eyes that once held life were now drained of all light. As if Finn could still see the pleading agony in them. 

 

It looked too much like how he found Elias. Finn was close to throwing the file across the room before Seth spoke up. 

 

“She was found by some local truckers passing by. You can’t see it in the crime scene photos, but the autopsy photos on the next page shows where her head was bashed in.”

 

Finn definitely saw it now. Her eyes were now closed and skin ghostly pale, almost like a modern day Snow White. The back of the skull was bashed in hard. Finn felt his hands begin to shake. 

 

“Any...Anything found at the crime scene?” Finn asked as he flipped through the autopsy report. 

 

“Not really. If there was any evidence of our killer like footprints, the rain wiped it out. She was half submerged in mud when the truckers found her.”

 

Finn scanned over the autopsy report. The conclusion was that she broke her ankle prior to being murdered. Then, like the past victims, was stabbed before the fatal blow of the head. 

 

Finn was feeling a bit lightheaded. He tried not thinking about it, but the memories of finding his partner that day kept swarming back. He needed a drink to forget. 

 

“You alright, man?”

 

Finn swallowed hard. “I’m fine. Just a headache. Where, uh, where did you say she was seen last?”

 

Seth gave him a concerned look but carried on. “She was seen downtown spending time with friends. They visited a local club before her friends noticed she was missing. They tried calling her phone, but no answers. They called her brother to ask if she was with him, he said no. A few days later, she was found dead. Her friends all share the same story.”

 

Finn flipped through the files some more to learn about the victim. “Did the victim have any other family?”

 

“By what her brother told us, no. Father is in prison and mother died over nine years ago. If they had any other family out there, the mother never told them. Her brother seems to be the only one she had.”

 

“And you said you guys were still in the process of questioning him?”

 

“At the moment, he could still be a potential suspect. The family history, plus the friends calling him when they couldn’t get a hold of the victim? Plus he seemed a bit peeved that he kept calling him back in for questioning. He lives with a roommate that says he was with him the day his sister went missing, but we’re still showing suspicion.”

 

“Name of the brother?”

 

Seth had to think about it for a moment. “Dean Ambrose, I think it was. Don’t know much about him, but I think all you need to know has already been written in the file.”

 

There was a sudden knock at the door and an officer peeked their head in. “Sorry to interrupt, but Detective Rollins? Chief wants to see you real quick.”

 

“Ah, crap. Tell her I’ll be right there.” He looked back at Finn. “Case files are free for you to browse. You sure you’ll be good on your own?”

 

“I’ll manage just fine. Thanks, Seth.”

 

Seth smiled and nodded before leaving Finn alone. Flipping through the files, he decided to read more about the victim. She was young, which made it more tragic. Turning more pages, he found the information on the brother known as Dean. The picture of him definitely showed the resemblance between him and the victim, but Finn caught himself staring at it for too long. Must’ve been the similarity in the eyes. Reading over it, Finn didn’t find anything that seemed too suspicious, but with murderers he’s learned that not everything is crystal clear. 

 

The file said Ambrose lived in an apartment downtown with a close friend. How convenient that it was in the same area that his sister disappeared. 

 

Looks like it was time for a stakeout.

* * *

 

Finn decided to wait until nightfall to park across the apartment building. His camera and notepad sat in his lap while his alcohol sat in the cup holder. As luck would have it, there was no sign of Ambrose yet, but Finn never took his eyes off the entrance doors. He sat in the car for another twenty minutes before he noticed someone coming out. 

 

Jackpot. 

 

Finn saw how Dean stood outside his apartment building for a good minute, occasionally looking behind him. Almost looked as if he was making sure nobody was following him out. Finn steadied his camera and zoomed in on his suspect, hearing the click. Then Dean began to walk off in a quick pace. 

 

“Where are you heading off to at this hour?” Finn whispered. 

 

Finn needed to follow him, but also had to make sure not to get caught in the process. It’s been a long time since he performed a stake out and he used to think of these as sort of fun. But now, he no longer knew the fun in it. This was serious business. 

 

He waited until Dean was far enough to start driving. He saw him walk into what appeared to be a local bar. Finn cursed when he could no longer see what was happening. Making sure no one was looking, Finn hurried out of the car and into the alleyway, finding a window of the bar by sheer luck. Climbing up the dumpster, Finn ignored the smell as he and his camera took a look inside. He was able to locate Ambrose easily. 

 

Dean appeared to be talking to a redheaded woman at a booth. Whatever they were talking about, they both had serious expressions. If only Finn could hear them. 

 

_ Click _ , went the camera. 

 

The two talked for three more minutes before Finn saw the woman hand Dean an envelope. He took another picture. 

 

As soon as she gave him the envelope, Dean shook her hand and rushed out of the building. 

 

“Now what the hell are you up to?”

 

Maybe it was now time to gather answers from the woman inside. Tossing the camera in the car, he made his way into the bar where he saw the redheaded woman cleaning up. 

 

“Sorry, bud. We’re closing up. If you want a drink, there are a few pubs nearby.”

 

“Actually, I’m just here to ask if you’ve seen a friend of mine, um…”

 

“Becky.”

 

“Becky. Has he been here? His name is Dean.”

 

She raised her eyebrows at him. “You know Dean? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

 

“I’m an old friend.”

 

Becky continued cleaning the tables. “You just missed him. If you are a close friend of his, call him up. I need to close.”

 

This was going nowhere and he was wasting precious time. He groaned as he took out the badge from his leather jacket. 

 

“Apologies, Becky, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for some answers.”

 

“Shit,” she muttered. “What the hell do you want with me?”

 

“All I want to know is why Dean Ambrose was just here. And what was in that envelope you gave him. I have reason to believe he is a suspect in my case.”

 

“If you think Dean hurt his little sister, you’re just as clueless as the rest of your buddies in the department.”

 

“Please, Becky. I just need straightforward answers. You’re not in trouble so far. Unless you’d feel more comfortable answering questions at the station. There are lives at stake, after all.”

 

She frowned and crossed her arms. “Well, first of all, screw you. Second of all, he came here for answers too.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“He’s looking for someone. But I’m not telling you who, even if you are a detective. Unfortunately, the place he tried to find said person, wouldn’t let him in. But...I knew a way Dean could find them. I’m just not sure if it’s the safest option.”

 

“Is this person he’s looking for dangerous?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“What kind of a person you are. And I don’t want to be held accountable for where I sent Dean. I don’t think where he’s going is considered legal.”

 

“Can you be more specific? This is important.”

 

Becky sighed and took a pen out of her pocket. She wrote what looked like an address. “Take this. This was written in the envelope I gave him. It’s the address to an underground...club. When you get to the door, the password is ‘Monstrum.’ Got that? Dean will most likely be there. Although...I hope he’ll be okay.”

 

Finn stared down at the napkin. “How do you know about this?”

 

“I’m the owner of a popular bar. I get bizarre customers who want to invite me. Never been there, but I know it’s bad. And if they found out you were working for the cops, you’d be dead on sight.”

 

Finn nodded and stuffed the napkin away. “Okay. Thank you for your cooperation, Becky. Time to see if this friend of yours is as innocent as you say he is.”

* * *

 

It was underground all right. But it was far from a club. 

 

How an underground fighting circuit went under the noses of the department, Finn will never know. The smell of liquor and blood filled his lungs as he maneuvered through the roaring crowd looking for any hint that Dean was around. Then he spotted him. 

 

He was sitting in a lounging area, but it looked as though he was just in a freak car accident. Bleeding from the face and bruised knuckles, he was having a hard time wrapping the bandages around them. 

 

Finn patted himself down and slowly made his way over to the other man. “Need some help with those?”

 

Dean looked up at him. “Uh...yeah.”

 

He pointed to the first aid kit next to him and Finn sat across from him, picking out the necessary items. 

 

“Those cuts look bad. Did you just finish a fight?”

 

“...Yeah. First one I ever did down here, but it was the only way I can make an appointment with him.”

 

“Oh? Who would this man be?”

 

Dean only stared back at him and kept quiet. Finn shrugged and handed him a rag from the kit. 

 

“Wipe off your face with this. Give me your other hand.”

 

Dean hesitantly took the rag while Finn took his other hand and cleaned it up, grabbing the needle and thread to sew up the open skin. 

 

“You must hit hard.”

 

“...Why are you helping me?”

 

“A man can’t be a good-natured citizen?”

 

“Not in a place like this. Could you at least give me a name?”

 

“I’m...Fergal.”

 

Finn noticed those blue eyes stare back into his which made him pause. He raised his eyebrows like he wasn’t buying the false name. Dean was searching for the lie, but Finn wouldn’t let his shell break so easily. 

 

“What about you? You have a name?”

 

“...It’s Dean.”

 

Nice to see one of them was being truthful so far. 

 

“Well, Dean, it’s nice to meet you. Give me the other hand, this one’s all wrapped up.”

 

“Think I can do the other one by myself this time, thanks.”

 

Dean moves his hand away and begins to wrap the bandages, but Finn noticed that the cuts on his face were still bleeding. 

 

“You could at least remember to fix your face.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Finn slapped a bandaid on his forehead and before he knew what he was doing, he was wiping the blood off of his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Finn didn’t know what caused him to do it, but if Dean noticed, he didn’t seem to care. Or he was too preoccupied with wrapping up his hand. 

 

Finn tried to forget about it. “So...what possessed a guy like you to come to a place like this?”

 

“What possessed  _ you _ ?”

 

Finn pursed his lips. “Friend of a friend. Wanted to see what the big deal was. Now it’s your turn, smartarse.”

 

“Came to see my guy. And I like the rush I get when I’m in a fight.”

 

“Rush, huh?”

 

“Yeah. But maybe tonight’s wasn’t such a smart idea.”

 

A woman suddenly made their way to them and whispered something in Dean’s ear. Finn could faintly make out what she was saying. 

 

“Braun is ready to see you,” she whispered. 

 

Dean made a long exhale. “It was nice chatting with you, Fergal, but unfortunately I have to go. You have a nice night.”

 

Finn said nothing as he watched Dean walk away. His investigation wasn’t over just yet, but it certainly got more interesting. Making sure Dean didn’t see him, he followed him to find out who this Braun was and what he had to do with his suspect.


	3. Build the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter comes from the song "Build the Fire" by Kal Cahoone

 

 

Dean was led into one of the top VIP rooms, away from the roaring shouts of the other attendees. It was a lot nicer than the lounge he was sitting in earlier, that was for sure. The man of the hour that Dean had been dying to meet was now seated in front of him. 

 

Braun Strowman.

 

The tall monster of a man crossed his arms at Dean, eyes staring back like daggers in him. Dean wasn’t afraid of him like the others, though. Instead he just stretched out his legs on the table between them, which made Braun angrier. 

 

Dean smirked. “It’s ‘bout time you called me in here, Braun. These cuts on my face are enough proof that I passed your stupid test. I completed a fight, now you hold your end of the deal.”

 

“I was hoping you would get hit so hard you wouldn’t remember.”

 

“Aww. Well, isn’t that just too bad.”

 

“Shut up and say what it is you need to say before you regret it, Ambrose.”

 

His smirk faded and replaced with a serious gaze. He pulled out the picture of his sister and held it up for Braun to see. “My sister was last seen alive at the club you own. Word has it you were there that night. I want answers.”

 

“Answers to what? Think that I had something to do with that girl being found dead?”

 

“For a guy that spends his time in underground fighting rings, that wouldn’t be too far-fetched. Did you or did you not see her that night? I want a straight answer!”

 

“Better watch your tone,” Braun breathed heavily. “And yeah. I saw her.”

 

“What happened to her? She was with her friends, she wouldn’t just disappear. And since you were there and know everything that happens in your club, what happened?”

 

“I just run the place. It’s not as though I have an all-seeing eye. But I can tell you that she was there with a group of people her age.”

 

“Did you at least see her leave? I need to know everything!”

 

Braun gave off a somewhat sadistic grin. “Why so desperate to know? The girl is already dead, isn’t she? Knowing what her every move was that night doesn’t change anything. You are one sad case, Ambrose.”

 

The anger started to boil deep within Dean’s chest as his fingers clenched on the arm cushion of the chair. Removing his legs off the table, he leaned in closer. It didn’t intimidate the bigger man, but both now stared back at one another with vicious intent. 

 

“It’s not about just her death,” Dean explained through gritted teeth. “It’s about finding the bastard responsible. And if I find out that you killed her, I’m gonna-”

 

“You’re going to what? I’m capable of a lot of things, Ambrose. I can rip out your spine right here and now if I wanted to. But I can tell you with a clear conscious, that I didn’t murder that girl.”

 

Dean was on his feet now. “Then tell me everything you saw that night she was last seen.”

 

Braun stood up calmly and began to walk towards the other side of the room, fetching a glass of whiskey. In the midst of watching him, Dean could’ve sworn he heard the click of a camera go off. Looking around there was nothing but him and Braun. That was, until he spotted what looked like a silhouette of someone in the vent. 

 

“Are you just going to keep staring off into space or can I kick your ass out of here?”

 

Pulled out of his suspicions, Dean cleared his throat. “You still haven’t told me what you saw.”

 

Taking a swig of whiskey, Braun leaned against the wall. “The girl showed up at the club with friends, had a few drinks, walked off by herself out of the club. Never came back in.”

 

“...That’s it? That’s all you’re gonna tell me after I practically got the shit kicked out of me? I came here to find out everything you know! My little sister died! And you’re just going to stand there drinking? That’s seriously all you know?”

 

The half empty cup whooshed past his head and shattered hard against the wall, glass shards everywhere.

 

“Next time I’ll aim for your skull,” Braun growled. “Your problem is not my problem. You sought me for answers, you got ‘em. Now here’s my advice, Ambrose. Drop the damn thing, if you know what’s best. You’re poking around with something dangerous. I didn’t kill the girl, but I don’t suppose you want to get on the bad side of someone who did.”

 

“You’re saying that this is deeper than me?”

 

“I’m saying that if it was up to me, your mouth would be shut up permanently. Now get the hell out of here.”

 

Knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore answers out of Braun, Dean swallowed up his pride and made his way out of the room, cursing under his breath all the way home.

 

Facing his best friend was no easy task either. 

 

“Holy shit! What the hell happened to you? I tried calling you.” Roman was absolutely horrified at the state in which his friend was in. Face cut up and bruised, knuckles bloodied. 

 

“I’m fine. Just went out for a while.”

 

“Dean, for fucks sake…” Roman exhaled whilst checking over him for any further injuries. “Please tell me you weren’t out looking for more answers again.”

 

“I was. Turned out to be a waste of time.”

 

“Dean, you gotta stop this! I told you, let the police handle this-”

 

“They aren’t doing shit!” Dean yelled. Immediately regretting it, he shook his head, patting Roman on the shoulder. “Sorry. But I’m not gonna sit on my ass while they’re wasting time. How can I? How can you expect me to do that?”

 

“Because you’re literally risking your life now! Look at you. You’re losing sleep, you’re becoming impatient, and now you’ve added injured to the list. You’re losing yourself over grief. I want to help you, but you won’t let me. I’m trying to tell you how much you’re putting yourself in danger when there’s no chance you’ll even find what you’re looking for. Her funeral is coming up, Dean. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but at least get some sleep. For me.”

 

The worst thing about Dean dealing with his grief is that he didn’t want to acknowledge it was there at all. Whenever he felt those tears, he always pushed them back. He didn’t want to grieve, he wanted to find the person responsible for killing his sister. But tonight, Dean felt so out of it and for the first time in a long time, didn’t feel like fighting back and took Roman’s advice. Sleep sounded really good right now.

 

However, even with his friend finally getting some rest, Roman still worried for his safety.

 

* * *

 

Finn felt exhausted from the long night. Flipping through the pictures and notes he took, he sought to put together all he had. He made a mental note that he had to be more careful when spying on a suspect. All these months off work had made him a bit rusty. If not for that Braun guy interjecting, Finn would’ve been caught red-handed by Dean. 

 

After what he saw last night, Finn wasn’t sure if he could still call Dean a suspect in his case. Everything seemed to lead to more questions. He kept trying to remember what Braun was explaining to Dean last night. 

 

Victim walking out alone, never coming back inside. The ominous warning he gave before he kicked Dean out. And Finn didn’t buy that a murderer would be out looking for clues about his own victim. Not to the point of risking your life in a fight.

 

Seth made his way into the shared office, handing Finn a coffee to ease his fatigue. Smiling softly, Seth tried organizing the mess of papers on the desk.

 

“How’d it go last night? Find anything interesting?”

 

“Somewhat,” Finn mumbled as he continued flipping through the pictures. “I think there’s more to this Dean Ambrose than we suspected. More on this case for that matter.”

 

“Think he’s the guy we’re looking for?”

 

“I don’t think so…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Take a look at these pictures.” Finn tosses the bunch at his colleague. “I followed him all night and overheard some interesting details. For starters, it doesn’t seem like even his friends are liking the idea that he’s a suspect. They’re very vocal about his supposed innocence. Then, I learned that he was out last night to hold a meeting with another man. He was looking for answers.”

 

“Answers to what?”

 

“Same as us.”

 

“You mean he’s looking for the killer responsible?”

 

“That’s exactly what I mean. Call me an amateur for being gone for a few months, but I don’t think he’d be seeking out answers about this murder if he was our guy. At least, not by this extent. More interestingly, is what that other man in the pictures told him.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“He told Ambrose that the victim walked out of the club by herself and never came back in. Now why would that be?”

 

“I don’t know. It was a popular local club. Those places can get stuffy with all those people in one place. Perhaps she needed fresh air.”

 

“Ah, but what if the victim was led outside?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Ambrose was pressuring the man into telling him every detail. If there was the slightest chance that the victim walked out with someone, wouldn’t you interrogate to find out everything that another person knows? And strangely enough, Dean Ambrose reached out to find that man, the owner of the club himself. It’s a big club. How did the owner know what the victim was doing up until she left the building?”

 

“You’re saying that maybe this big dude knows more than he’s letting on?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Seth held his hands up and grinned. “Finn, once again you outsmarted all of us. That’s why you’re the best man for the job. Okay, so let’s assume that the victim  _ was  _ led outside. What then? How was the victim led outside if no one was with her when she left?”

 

“That’s what I need to find out. But another thing stuck out when I was listening in on this. The bigger man, Braun, gave Ambrose some kind of warning. Almost as if he was warning him, no,  _ threatening  _ him to give up his search for the truth.”

 

Finn could see the files for Elias on the table and something clicked. His throat became dry and he swallowed hard, intently thinking. He started to remember what Elias told him in that last phone call they shared before he died. Finn pushed the thought back and decided on writing it down later instead of discussing it now. There was the chance that it wasn’t important to the case right now.

 

Seth’s eyes widened. “You think what you overheard last night was a clue that we should list the club owner as a potential suspect?”

 

Finn stroked his chin, unsure of what to say next. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s some kind of red herring. The reports say he was in the club all night.”

 

The door to their office was swung open and entered was a short blonde woman carrying a small folder. 

 

She drops it rudely on Seth’s lap. “Chief Flair and Sami wanted me to drop the finalizations of the forensic results for you.” She sent a scowl Finn’s way. “Who’s the new guy?”

 

“Uh. Alexa, this is Detective Finn Balor. He’s just returned from a leave of absence and is taking control of the recent murder cases. Finn, this is Alexa Bliss. She works in the forensics lab with Sami.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Finn said in a monotone voice and an unamused expression. 

 

Alexa rolled her eyes. “Ditto. Just don’t make my work extra difficult.”

 

With that, Alexa exited the office, leaving Finn to ask what the hell just happened. 

 

“Don’t pay any attention to her,” Seth smiled. “She was hired not too long after you left and she’s always had that attitude. It’s best to just ignore it.”

 

“I think I’ll just stick to talking to Sami in the forensics lab, thank you.”

 

“And what about the case? You still want to do it alone? There’s nothing wrong if you want some help-”

 

“I can do it myself, Seth.”

 

The tone of his voice quickly makes Seth drop the subject. Finn didn’t need anyone’s backup. This was a case he knew he could solve alone. He just needed more answers on what he was looking for. Maybe a run in with Dean’s roommate could help him out. 

 

Before heading out on his investigation, he knew he couldn’t leave Seth feeling bad for wanting to help. He gave Seth a small grin and pulled out the napkin from the night before out of his pocket and handing it to him. 

 

“You might want to inform Charlotte that I found a secret underground fighting circuit. That’s the address. We may want to do something about that.”

 

* * *

 

Rain was the last thing he needed today. The water dripping down his window made it even harder to spot Roman Reigns leaving the apartment building. When he did see him, however, Finn had no time to run out with his umbrella.

 

“Roman Reigns! May I have a minute of your time please?” He shouted before Roman could enter his car, showing his badge. “My name is Finn Balor. I want to ask you a few questions about my case.”

 

Roman glared at him, a frown that already implied that he was not in the mood for such frustrating conversations. 

 

“I already told the cops all that I know. Now leave me alone.”

 

“Mr. Reigns, please-”

 

“No! I already know what you people are implying about my best friend. He’s going through enough already without people like you coming and making it worse. I’ve told you all I know from that night, so why don’t you piss off?”

 

Finn abruptly stops him from opening the car door. “I have reason to believe that your friend might be innocent!”

 

That stopped Roman from fighting back for the moment. His expression softened, but was still doubtful on what the detective was going to say next.

 

“What?”

 

“I was….doing some investigating. Now, hear me out. You’re extremely persistent in proving to us that Dean didn’t kill anyone, correct?”   
  


“Yes, because he didn’t.”

 

“Up until last night, I wouldn’t have believed it. Now the picture is becoming bigger and less intact. If you want me to prove to the station that he’s innocent, you’re going to have to help me.”

 

Roman exhaled heavily. “What do you need to know?”

 

“Has Dean been out a lot lately? If so, could you explain what he’s been doing?”

 

Finn started to see something of startled concern in those eyes now. 

 

“Yeah, he has. He’s….really starting to worry me now. But he doesn’t want to listen to me or anyone right now. He’s becoming blindsided. Too angry, too upset.”

 

“What’s he been doing?”

 

“....The same as you. Looking for your culprit. That’s why I was leaving just now. I’m going out to look for him. I know I sound like a mother hen, but that’s my best friend out there and he’s gonna get hurt if he’s not careful.”

 

“Do you know where he is now?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Not too far from here. He left a while ago.”

 

“Let me find him, then.”

 

“Listen, Balor, I don’t-”

 

“It’s my job to find answers, not his. But he can help me learn more about what we’re dealing with. If he cooperates, then I have no reason to be suspicious. Don’t worry, Roman Reigns, just try your best to relax and I’ll do my best to do what I’m here to do.”

 

Soaking wet, he dismissed himself and walked back to his car, but not before Roman called his name.

 

“Hey, Balor! Let me ask you something. If someone you cared about died and you wanted to know the bastard who caused this, would you be doing the same thing as Dean?”

 

Finn paused and looked back. Images of his old friend started to fill his mind. Naturally, he pushed them back. Pulling out the flask from his jacket, he took a hard swig. 

 

“I already am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little sloppily written, but that's why I learn from mistakes.


	4. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (?): Nsfw situations.
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song cover "Temptation" by Clara Bakker

Searching for Dean was not an easy task. Finn kicked himself on not asking Roman where the most likely spots Dean would be right now. Driving down the roads in the constant pouring rain, Finn’s mind began to wander. He began to question what he had hoped to gain from asking Dean for help on what he knows and ultimately, what it meant for his case. All these doubts crawling into his mind had him thinking of Elias and how he failed on his own journey for the truth. Finn hated thinking back on the past. Thinking about his mistakes is what was causing him to punch the steering wheel in anger, reminding himself that he still had a job to do. 

 

A voice in the back of his head was warning him that Dean would be going down the same road as Elias, if he wasn’t careful. But as always, keeping those thoughts locked up was standard for Finn. He needed a drink. Pulling over, he took a few more sips from his flask, content with nothing but the sound of rain dripping on his windows. Finn didn’t want to doubt himself so early in the investigation. 

 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. All he could see when he closed his eyes however, was Dean Ambrose. He recalled the last time he saw the man face to face. That man was so careless that he willingly entered a fight to have an unsatisfying conversation with a jackass. The way he needed help to bandage his own wounds. Despite all that...Finn had to admire Dean’s determination. If he was as innocent as others say he is, maybe Finn would have to order him a drink as an apology for suspicion. He wondered how his cuts and bruises were healing up. 

 

Getting out of the car with his umbrella, Finn figured he might as well finish his searching on foot. It was still busy at this hour so people still walked through the streets, regardless of the heavy rain pouring down. And that’s when Finn spotted Dean walking in the opposite direction. Finn made the quick transition to ‘accidentally’ bump into him, causing Dean to almost fall backwards.

 

“Sorry, sir, I- Dean!” Finn faked his demeanor, not wanting Dean to catch onto his cover. 

 

Dean looked at him for a second, trying to remember who he was, until his eyes lit up. “Hey, it’s you. You’re um….Fergal, right?”

 

Judging by the way Dean said it, Finn could tell he still didn’t buy the false name. Still, he gave off a smile to him.

 

“Small world, bumping into you today. Nice to see that you’re changing your bandages.” Despite the slight teasing, a part of Finn  _ was _ happy to see that he still had some sense of self care. 

 

Dean scratched the bandage on his forehead in a sort of bashful way that Finn oddly found endearing. 

 

“How’d the rest of your night at that place go?” He asks.

 

“Not really my thing in the end. What about you? You left me hanging with nothing but your first-aid kit last time we saw each other.”

 

Dean frowns slightly. “Waste of time.”

 

“Sorry to hear that. Especially after you fought like hell to meet your man of mystery.”

 

There it was again. The expression Dean gave Finn like he was a complex puzzle he had to solve. Finn would never make himself so easy to see through but he had to wonder if Dean was always this suspicious of others. Looking closely at the other man himself, Finn could see there was a lack of sleep in him. No doubt from all the stress. 

 

“So what’s a guy like you doing out in weather like this, Fergal? Not heading off to anywhere important, I’m guessing.”

 

“For your information, Mr. Ambrose, there’s nothing wrong with taking a walk in the rain.” Finn grins.

 

Dean’s eyes widen and Finn doesn’t know what sets that off as he looks away from the detective. He chuckles lightly at Finn’s words and sighs.

 

“Right. Well, I was just out...getting something to eat. If you, um, wanna join me, feel free to.”

 

Surprised by the offer, Finn fell silent for a moment. He was going to just wait for the best opportunity to guess where Dean was going to go next, but maybe this was another way that he can get one step ahead of his case. Finn  _ was _ curious about Dean and wanted to know more.

 

“Are you asking me out to lunch with you, Dean?”

 

He shrugged with a sly smirk on his face and begins walking towards the diner across the street. “What can I say. You’re an interesting character, Fergal.”

 

Chuckling slightly at his words, Finn follows right behind him and out of the rain, unbeknownst of the car parked on the sidewalk with somebody snapping a photo of the pair. 

 

When the two are settled in their seats, it takes a while for the two to familiarize themselves with each other before Finn breaks the awkward tension. 

 

“You asked me what I was doing out today, but I never asked you.”

 

Dean froze in place and Finn feared that maybe he overstepped a line. He had to be careful. He didn’t want Dean suspecting him of being a detective playing nice. 

 

“I’m just out wasting time, I guess you can say. I have a memorial service to go to tonight and didn’t want to stay stuck in my apartment.” 

 

He didn’t look Finn in the eyes but Finn could already see the sadness forming behind them. That’s right. Finn recalled how Alexa came into the office to tell them that the body of the victim was already gone and headed to the morgue. Finn knew too well the pain that the man in front of him was going though. 

 

“My apologies. I didn’t know.” That was a lie but it’s all part of the investigation. 

 

“It’s fine. You asked and I gave you an answer.”

 

“You’re an honest man aren’t you, Dean?”

 

“It helps to be one. You never know what kind of people can be lying right to your face.”

 

Like the first time they met, their eyes met and Dean was once again searching Finn for answers. Finn felt himself getting caught in those eyes as well but not for the same reason as Dean. Swallowing hard, he’s thankful for the server that comes their way. 

 

Getting clues out of Dean was not as easy as he thought.

* * *

 

  
  


Not long after lunch, Finn had gotten a call from Charlotte to make it back to the station and judging by the tone of her voice, she wanted to have a talk with him. Driving back to the station though, his mind went back to Dean. The rest of their time together was quiet, the two of them just talking about certain interests and what they did in their spare time. Finn would occasionally look back at Dean when he didn’t know it. Finn could tell he was becoming a little too intrigued with his suspect. If he could even call him that anymore. 

 

Walking into Charlotte’s office, he was met with a stern gaze from the Chief of Police. She looked upset with him, but there was nothing that Finn thought she should be upset about.

 

“Sit down, Finn.”

 

“What’s this about, Charlotte?”

 

“Detective Finn Balor, I know you have been occupied with your investigation and I am grateful for your help. Especially finding a certain...fighting circuit. But I have an addition to add to your case.”

 

“Okay...what would you like me to do?”

 

She flipped through the papers on her desk but both Finn and Charlotte knew she wasn’t actually reading them.

 

“Somebody else has probably let you know, but tomorrow morning is the funeral of the recent victim. I want you to go on a stakeout keeping an eye out on everyone there for anything sketchy. You know the drill. Sometimes these culprits are hiding in plain sight.”

 

“Stakeout, huh? Well, who knows. Maybe I’ll get even more than I got last time.” He paused, noticing that Charlotte was expecting more. “Although...is this stakeout idea just so you can add on more suspicion on Dean Ambrose?”

 

Charlotte was unwavered by his response. There was nothing anyone in this department could say to the Chief that made her back down. 

 

“Every lead counts. Unless you’ve found others we should be concerned about?”

 

“Working on it. But by what I’ve found, it doesn’t seem likely that he should be labeled as such anymore.”

 

He couldn’t tell Charlotte right now what Dean was actually trying to do, worried that she would put a stop to it as soon as possible and Finn still needed to find out what Dean’s next move was. 

 

“Which brings me to my next point,” Charlotte sighed. “Somebody from our station, I’m not naming who, spotted you earlier today in town with him. I hope you enjoyed your lunch.” The sarcastic remark makes Finn frown. 

 

Knowing this conversation can’t go any further, he gets up from his seat and heads for the door. “I was trying to get close for my case. Nothing more.”

 

“Just remember that this is still an active investigation, Detective. Don’t let whatever emotions you’re having for Ambrose get in the way.”

 

Only nodding in response, he exits the office to find Seth waiting for him. 

 

“You good? What’d she say?”

 

“I have to check out the funeral for the victim.”

 

“And then? You look kinda upset.”

 

Pulling out the flask when they’re in their office, he exhales. “It’s nothing. Except...did you see me run into Dean today?”

 

“What? No, I was working all day in here. You can ask Bayley. Why? What happened?”

 

Finn fell silent for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

  
  


The funeral wasn’t that crowded, which made Finn a bit sorrowful as the last few victims, including Elias’s funeral, had much more people. But perhaps when most of the victim’s family is gone, the only thing she had left was friends. He was hiding in his car the whole way, keeping a close eye, but nobody from the bunch stood out. At the front and center of the service, Finn could see Dean. His head was downcast most of the time, Roman there to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders. Dean stood so still during the whole thing, others would have mistaken him for a statue. 

 

Making sure he stayed hidden, he found out that Dean drove alone to the bar owned by Becky. Waiting almost an hour, Finn realized he wasn’t going to come out and begrudgingly made his way inside. He was immediately met with a cold stare from Becky and the other two men at the bar, but Finn’s eyes landed on Dean who was slumped over the counter with a half-empty glass in hand. 

 

“Do I have to have Sheamus and Cesaro here escort you out?” Becky whispered through gritted teeth.

 

“Relax. I’m not here to arrest him.”

 

Sitting beside him caused Dean to peek his head up, eyes softening at the sight of him. “Hey. What’re you...what’re you doing here?”

 

“I think we need to talk. But first I think we need to find somewhere more private.”

 

Dean started chuckling to himself and Finn could smell the intoxicating, yet delicious smell of whiskey on his lips. Snap out of it, Finn thought. Dean was clearly buzzed from the alcohol.

 

“Talk to me about what? The fact that you’re a fuckin’ cop,  _ Finn Balor _ ?”

 

Finn sat in shocked silence at Dean, not knowing what to say. But Dean just kept that amused smile on his lips while waiting for Finn to say something. 

 

“I-I….How did you-”

 

“Baby, I can read right through you. You must be new to this ‘cover’ thing or never tried it before because I knew from the day we met that Fergal wasn’t your real name. And my best friend tells me everything. Yesterday when I came home, Roman asked me if I ran into a detective named Finn who was looking for me. When I asked him to describe what he looked like, well god damn, it was you. You wanna know what else? Yesterday you called me Ambrose and I don’t recall ever telling you my last name. So...checkmate. Funny how you never popped into my life  _ before _ the murder.”

 

Finn never felt so bested and impressed at the same time. Every single time those blue eyes looked into his own, Dean was solving the mysteries of who Finn really was. And half of it was due to his own carelessness. A few months off from his profession left him more worse for wear than he thought. 

 

“You...You’re right. I am a detective. But I’m not your enemy, Dean. I needed to get close to you for a reason.”

 

“Reason for what?”

 

Finn grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the unoccupied restroom, locking the door behind them as stepped closer to Dean, their bodies mere inches apart. 

 

“All signs so far are proving to me that you’re innocent, but my boss isn’t convinced yet. I’m going to prove them wrong.”

 

“And why do you care so much? Sounds like you’re the only one of them I’ve met so far that actually wants to solve this.”

 

“Because this is more than just a murder case to me!”

 

Fire burned behind Finn’s eyes and it was quiet between them for a full minute before Dean grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to not look anywhere but into his eyes. Dean wanted to hear the full truth and he wasn’t going to allow Finn to lie to him again. Finn’s face felt warm with his touch and he could feel the heat rising in this cramped restroom.

 

“What do you want with me specifically then, Finn?”

 

The detective gently put his hand on Dean’s wrist, but made no effort to remove his grasp. “I think you’re the key I need to find the true killer once and for all. You know something I don’t. Who exactly is Braun Strowman? What other shady characters are out there that I’m not aware of? How deep is this case  _ really _ getting?”

 

Dean leans down, their noses now brushing slightly. “You tell me, detective. I know a few things but I’m in the same boat you are. But maybe we can find a common ground. If you’re really on my side, let’s work together.”

 

“I...I’m working alone on this case, Dean.”

 

“And I’m not one of your buddies at the police station either.”

 

Finn looked down at his lips and closed his eyes. He was so tempted to lean forward and taste the hard liquor off of him. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Finn barely knew this guy and he was already trapped in his mind and wouldn’t get out. He opened his eyes to find Dean still there. If there was the best chance at solving this case, a temporary partnership was possible, hidden from the eyes of Charlotte and the rest of the department. 

 

“Fuck it.”

 

Finn couldn’t stand the tension any longer and would have to apologize to Becky lest they were caught. He removed his hand from Dean’s wrist and moved it slowly down to the crotch of Dean’s pants where he began to rub against the fabric. Dean didn’t seem to mind, instead pressing Finn in closer which made Finn all the more excited inside when he felt him get semi-hard. Removing the belt, h e swiftly pulled the pants and boxer briefs down in one go.

 

“I think you’ve been stressed out for too long,” Finn whispered roughly while giving one experimental stroke. “Let me help you relax.” He received a groan in response. 

 

Getting on his knees, Finn admired how erect he had made him. Giving a teasing lick at the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue and tasting precum. Finn liked the sounds coming from his lips and wanted to hear more. He wraps his lips around Dean’s cock and he can feel him shudder, so Finn doesn’t waste anymore time and takes the whole thing into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. He begins bobbing his head at a quick pace and he can hear Dean gasp and stifle his moans, practically falling apart. Finn tries to suck and lick every inch, rubbing the rest of the base in his hand. A few more tentative licks at the tip and he feels Dean grab at his scalp. It’s rough, but Finn doesn’t complain. 

 

“F-Finn-”

 

He knew that was a warning that Dean would cum soon if Finn didn’t stop feeling so good. He pulls himself off his cock, a trace of saliva landing on his beard but he ignores it for now as he continues to stroke Dean to his release and soon he hears him let out a moan, cum spilling in his hand. And Finn is sure his own erection is obvious to catch at this point. The air is hot between them and Finn isn’t sure what to say, still overtaken by lust. 

 

“So working together...I’ll take that as a yes?

 

Finn couldn’t help but laugh and nod as he was helped onto his feet. He was prepared to have some more fun before he hears his phone go off and checks to see that it’s Charlotte calling him. Dean just grins at him when it’s apparent that Finn doesn’t want to leave just yet.

  
“You better go and see what they want,  _ detective _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened lol. So much for keeping emotions in check.
> 
> If Seth didn't take the picture of Finn and Dean, then who did?? Hmmm.....


	5. Muddy Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter of the new year! I gotta say, we're almost reaching the halfway point of the story before it ends. Not really feeling this one since I thought I put a little too much to follow but it is the longest chapter to date!
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song "Muddy Waters" by LP

He still wished he was in that restroom.

 

Finn didn’t want to leave so abruptly but he knew better than to ignore Charlotte when she needed him to report back to her. Walking into her office without knocking, he dropped all pictures and notes he took while spying on the funeral service. There was nothing there of importance to the case.

 

Charlotte frowned at the lack of progress made. “You were suppose to report back to me sooner.”

 

“My apologies.”

 

“May I ask what kept you preoccupied?”

 

Finn just shrugged in response. “I’m trying to figure out everything I can about the case.”

 

Charlotte only nodded, taking a suspicious glance at his swollen lips. She didn’t question him further but had an inkling on what her best detective was up to. She only hoped that it wasn’t true.

 

“Very well. You’re dismissed.”

 

Walking into the office, Finn saw that the desk was a mess. Seth seemed to be finishing up his work for the day on the smaller cases that the department was settling. Seth was right. Charlotte didn’t count on him to take on bigger investigations yet. Must be why Seth is so keen on offering help to Finn. 

 

He falls back into one of the chairs and it’s enough to snap Seth out of his work flow. 

 

“Finn! How’d it go today, man? Find anything new? Charlotte left me and Bayley’s crew in charge of these papers as you can see. Needless to say it’s been pretty hectic.”

 

Finn didn’t say anything for the moment. His mind just kept going back and forth, not knowing what to say. His face began to heat up thinking about what happened earlier today. Did Finn do the right thing? He wasn’t sure at the moment. All he knew was that there was no going back. Not after what happened between them. Truthfully, he enjoyed it. 

 

“Nothing interesting showed up at the service. But I think Charlotte is getting impatient with me.”

 

“Charlotte Flair? Getting impatient with  _ you _ ? What, did you tell you that or…?”

 

“You know the chief. She gets that tone in her voice when progress is not meeting standards. It’s my own fault, though. I took too long to get back to her.”

 

“Since when do you stall on your work? You’re getting too vague on me, Finn. C’mon, I’m your best friend. If the stress of the job is becoming too much for you, just tell me and I’ll tell Flair to take it easy.”

 

“Well…” It wasn’t the stress of the job getting him distracted. Not all the way, at least. It was that damn Dean Ambrose. “I might of had myself a little fun, is all.”

 

Seth put his papers down, not fully interested in the conversation. “Oh? What sort of fun?”

 

“I met up with Ambrose today.”

 

The silence that falls in the office is enough to make Finn lean uncomfortably in his seat, watching as Seth’s eyes widened as he tries to put the pieces together. 

 

“Finn...you didn’t.”

 

“Easy there, Seth. I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

“Yeah, but the-...you-” Seth struggled to find words. “Finn, you know Charlotte and even the whole police department will have your head for this. Getting involved with a potential suspect? What were you thinking? I don’t-”

 

“I claim he is innocent and I’ll prove it to the rest of you too.”

 

Seth groaned in frustration. “You need to find another suspect for us to investigate then, genius.” He takes a moment to calm down and begins to unhook something from his belt. He slides it across the desk and to Finn’s surprise, it’s Seth’s hand pistol. “Chief didn’t want to give you one because she thought you still weren’t ready to carry one for investigations yet. But considering that you’re about to go deeper into solving this once and for all, I figure you can take mine. Just...be safe with it.”

 

Finn stares at him, then hesitantly takes the gun and puts it safely away. “W-Why so suddenly? Don’t you need it?”

 

“I’ll be okay. I’m not doing anything dangerous where I might need it. Besides…” Seth sighs and hangs his head low. “You know what happened the last time one of us got in too deep.”

 

Finn flinches at the remark and it’s not long before Seth is called away by Bayley and Finn is left alone with nothing but the memory of Elias’s face. Shut it away, he tells himself. He doesn’t even realize how tired he is until he leans on the desk. A few sips from the flask in his jacket and he is pulled into his personal dreamland. 

 

* * *

 

_ He remembers walking down this street. It’s beginning to be sunset. What will he make himself for dinner tonight, he wonders. Doesn’t stop the constant worrying from tugging the back of his thoughts. It’s been a busy day at work. He had just helped Charlotte with the new evidence they had gathered from their latest investigation. If they were lucky, that means that they were getting one step closer from finding their guy. He could feel it.  _

 

_ He still couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was very wrong, though. He hadn’t heard from him since that ominous call he received three nights ago. Charlotte and Seth became concerned as well. It wasn’t like him to miss work and even if he did, he would have called in to let them know.  _

 

_ Where are you? Why won’t you answer our calls? It’s going to get dark soon. _

 

_ As he walks down the street, it feels like everything is going in slow motion. He can hear the soft ringing of a cell phone go off. He thinks back to the phone call from him. He said he was getting close, but never stated on where he was. He said he would call back with more, But he never did. The air is starting to smell. _

 

_ Finn turns his head and is now frozen. From shock? From horror? He can’t tell. All he could see are the terror in those dead eyes staring back at him, the blood now staining his shoes. Finn clutches his chest. It’s not real, it can’t be.  _

 

_ The body beneath him is Elias. _

 

* * *

 

Someone shakes him and Finn wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air. He takes in his surroundings and sighs as he sees it was only a nightmare. Only it wasn’t a nightmare was it? It was like reliving a memory. A memory he tries desperately to forget. Turns out the person who has woken him up was Alexa Bliss, who is now looking down at him with a strange gaze. 

 

“You, uh, doing good there, Flynn?”

 

He growls, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “My name is Finn. And yes, I’m alright.”

 

“Well, good. Because Sami and I need you to check something out. Right away.”

 

When they get to the forensics lab, Sami is standing over a table looking exasperated. There are photos and papers placed in front of him and Alexa shakes her head as she looks down at them too.

 

“Sami? What’s going on?” Finn asks.

 

Sami begins to tap nervously on the table. “We got a serious problem here, Finn. It’s vital to your investigation, so we thought you’d have a right to know.”

 

“Well, what is it?”

 

“...The evidence that we were running has been tampered with. It’s not only the current tests we’re running like the fabric, everything has been messed with. The photos and papers we have here show that the evidence we had gathered was either contaminated or tampered. None of the evidence has come out clear!”

 

Finn runs over to the table, skimming through the papers and looking over the pictures. Nothing of value is being found. Whatever evidence they were gathering was being flushed away.

 

“There has to be a mistake. Have you two gone over everything carefully?”

 

“I have kept an eye on everyone once we started suspecting something was up,” Alexa explains. “Nobody messed up. If anything, they actually came to Sami when they found out something was wrong. There’s no way someone could’ve contaminated this without us finding out. Something’s up.”

 

“Alexa and I tried salvaging all we could, but I’m sorry Finn. This evidence is useless now and we can’t go off by a fifty-fifty chance.”

 

“What’re saying is….someone here is messing with our investigation. And there’s no telling if this person even works in the forensics lab. Shit…”

 

“We’ll keep our eyes open,” Alexa interjects. “Me and Sami. But I hope this doesn’t stall your case any further.”

 

“She’s right. I don’t know how that evidence got tampered with, but we’ll have a look at the cameras in here soon. See what we can find and if we do, we’ll get back to you.”

 

Finn nods softly to the both of them and notices how late it’s getting. It’s best to take note of this and get some sleep for the rest of the night.

 

But getting sleep proves to be a hassle, his mind going back to nightmares or wondering who would have messed with the evidence. 

 

* * *

 

It’s almost noon by the time he arrives outside the apartments. Waiting outside proves to be boring as all hell but Finn takes the liking that it’s not raining anymore. While he waits, a bearded man waves over to him with a smile on his face, heading towards his own car.

 

“You need help with anything, my friend? You’ve been standing there for quite some time. It might not be any of my business but I am the landlord of this place.”

 

Finn gives his kindest smile off to the bearded man. “I’m fine, sir. Just waiting for someone.”

 

“Okay then. Just don’t want you to get in trouble, that’s all. Word around the street is that there’s been a killer out there. I swear, nowhere is safe anymore.”

 

The bearded man shakes his head in disapproval and walks inside. Just as he does, Dean comes out and Finn straightens up. He doesn’t want to talk about yesterday, at least not for the moment. Despite everything, Finn had to remember that he had a case to solve. Judging by the body language, Dean feels the same way. But Finn could still feel his heartbeat pick up when Dean comes close.

 

“I know where you can look first,” Dean informs. “There’s one guy I know who hasn’t given me all the answers. I’m assuming you’re gonna recognize his name when I say it.”

 

“Is it...Braun Strowman?”

 

He grins back. “Smart detective.”

 

“Only the best in this city.”

 

“But you’re right. I tried being getting answers out of him once. Almost ended up getting a glass thrown at my head. I know he had something to do with her death. I just know it. But the asshole won’t tell me anything.”

 

“Where would we find him?”

 

“He owns the club my sister was seen last. It’s closed until tonight, but I’m pretty sure he’s there right now.”

 

When they get to the nightclub, the drive is mostly silent with the exception of Dean cracking his knuckles. Finn spots only two cars parked outside the club, but there doesn’t seem to be any trace that someone is here regardless. Dean doesn’t wait for him before he heads for the back exit and starts pounding on the door, leaving Finn to rush after him. It takes a minute before a dark-haired woman answers the door, looking up at them with a sneer.

 

“Ambrose, you know you’re not welcome here. Now leave, I need to make sure we have everything ready for tonight.”

 

“Sorry, Ruby. But I’m not in the mood to hear it. My friend and I want to see Braun. I know he’s here.”

 

“Then you can go off and cry about it. Leave!”

 

Finn halts the door before she can close it. “Not a chance. I’m a detective who would like to have words with your boss. If he won’t see Dean, he’ll see me.”

 

Ruby’s eyes soften for a second before she sighs and opens the door without another word. Hesitantly, she leads them towards the back to his private office and Finn feels gently around his waist, hand landing on the gun. Having it there feels like it’s weighing him down. Dean elbows him, letting him know that the door to Braun’s is now open.

 

The two don’t even get a word in before the door slams shut. 

 

“I thought I told you to drop the whole thing!” Braun bellowed.

 

“You’re not telling me everything you know! I know there’s something you don’t want me to know. I’m here to get real answers.”

 

Braun’s eyes land on Finn and breathes harshly in his direction. “And who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Detective Finn Balor. If you won’t give Dean the answers he wants, perhaps you can tell me instead. Is that alright with you, Strowman?” 

 

He spits out the words like poison and Braun looks as though he’s on the verge of throwing him across the room. He probably could, Finn thinks, but he’s not afraid of Braun. He’s come across men like him constantly in his career. His stare down with Braun is interrupted, however, when Dean steps in front of him, shielding Finn from the monstrous man.

 

Braun chuckles with little humor. “This is just like you, Ambrose. You don’t know when to stop, do you?”

 

“You know what we’re asking of you,” Finn remarked behind Dean. “Tell us what you saw that night.”

 

“I’ve said all that I’ve needed to say! The girl showed up, left, and never came back. End of story. Now get the hell out.”

 

“If I may add a few interesting details to your case,” Finn continues. “You’re nightclub here is very popular, right? Lots of people come here. How, out of everyone who shows up, did you spot his sister? Not only that, but you kept an eye on her. Answer me that. Why?”

 

Braun now has fire in his eyes and pushes Dean aside as Finn could feel his fists begin to clench. “You might be a detective, but I don’t have to tell you everything I know. Since you and this moron are so desperate to find out what’s going on,” A crack of the neck and he goes on. “You’re right about one thing. I  _ did _ know that the girl would show up and never come back. Does that mean I killed her? No. I got sources. If you want more detail on that, don’t come crawling to me. Go find a man named Kevin Owens. I’m sure Dean here knows exactly who I’m talking about.” He opens the door where Ruby is already waiting for them to leave. “That’s all I’m saying to both of you. Now get the hell out of my place.”

 

Finn is about to protest for more answers until he sees Dean already heading out. He gives one more look to Braun, a look that says that it’s not over between them. That Finn will be back to get the answers that he deserves.

 

When he gets to the car, Dean is waiting in the driver’s seat and Finn can feel the wave of anger that washed over the other man. Tapping on the window, Dean looks back at him and his muscles visibly begin to relax, but Finn won’t let him off the hook so easily.

 

“I’ll let you drive us to where we need to get, but first you need to tell me how you know this man Braun was talking about.”

 

“....I might’ve...gotten into a fight with him in the past.”

 

Again, Finn wanted to smile at his bashfulness. “You just make friends with everyone, don’t you? How bad I fight do I need to worry about?”

 

“How bad is ‘we both ended up with black eyes?’ Really bad?”

 

Finn chuckles softly and makes his way into the car. “Let’s hope he isn’t still mad at you.”

 

“Doubt it. Kevin and I both hold grudges. But what does Kevin have to do with any of this? All he does is run a small shop. Did he...actually play a part?”

 

“Don’t know. We’ll find out as soon as we find him. Could just be a red herring, so don’t get too excited.”

 

Driving towards wherever they were going, the feeling of having another person by his side for this investigation began to put Finn in a state he didn’t want to be in. It kept reminding him of the days he and Elias would solve cases together. Why? Why couldn’t his brain take the hint and stop replaying his past mistakes? Wasn’t it bad enough he already blamed himself constantly for what happened to his friend? Why did the visions of him keep coming back? It’s making his hands shake. The distant ringing of that last phone call from Elias is starting to creep back into him. Stop it, stop it, sto-

 

“Hey, you feeling okay there?”

 

For the second time in two days, Finn gasps for air, not knowing that he had his eyes closed. Hurriedly, he takes the flask and swallows all he can before he starts feeling like himself. 

 

“I’m fine!” He didn’t mean to yell it out but it’s too late. 

 

Dean seems unfazed, more concerned about the flask in his hands. “You sure it’s a good idea to be drinking while you’re working?”

 

“I’m good. I can hold my liquor well.”

 

“If you say so, Finn. I’m not gonna argue with you. I only asked ‘cause you looked out of sorts there for a second.”

 

Finn doesn’t want to admit that Dean is right, but ever since returning to the job, things have been getting tougher to manage mentality wise. His mind starts rewinding to a few short moments ago and Finn catches himself staring at Dean again.

 

“...You didn’t have to put yourself in front of Braun for me. I’m very good at defending myself if I have to.”

 

Dean gives him a quick glance. “I wasn’t gonna let the guy do something awful to you. He’s got a bad temper and he looked like he was about to snap you in half. And...you’re welcome.”

 

Finn sees the smirk Dean is giving off and ends up doing it himself before they finally arrive at their destination. It’s slow today, so when they enter the small shop, there is only the cashier present.

 

“Kev! Long time no see, asshole!”

 

The cashier looks up and curses under his breath. “Ambrose. Ah, shit. What is it? Here to get your other eye punched in or are you gonna buy something?”

 

“Actually, I believe my friend here would like to ask you a few questions.”

 

Finn grins at the persistence and steps forward, showing off his badge. “What do you know about the murder of Dean’s sister?”

 

Kevin’s eyes widen as he looks between Finn and Dean. “I...I don’t know anything about it. I mean, I learned about from the news but that’s it.”

 

“You sure? Because a little birdie named Braun Strowman sent us here. I’m positive that means you know something.”

 

He starts backing away from the counter, eyes darting to some kind of back room. “He must be trying to save his own ass. I knew nothing about that girl other than she was related to Dean over there. And Dean...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that happened to you, buddy. That...that had to hurt.”

 

Finn beats him to the door and sees the nervous sweat beginning to form on Kevin’s forehead. “What’s with the rush to get in this room?”

 

“Look...whatever Braun told you, it’s a lie!”

 

“He didn’t tell us anything, but I think you just admitted to me that you know something.”

 

A quick look through the glass windows, Kevin makes sure there is no one there or any familiar cars parked in front. “Okay, okay,” whispers Kevin. “I do know a few things. Braun does too. But I need to make sure I won’t get arrested for this. I didn’t kill anyone. That’s the truth.”

 

“Depends on if you’re still involved. Cut the crap and tell us.”

 

“Let’s compromise. I’m not really allowed to tell you this. They got ears all around me. If word gets out that I’m talking to you, I’ll…” He sighs. “I’m just a messenger. I just pass down to Braun what I’m told to do! If I don’t, I’m a dead man! I receive the pictures and-”

 

He takes out a key and his shaky hand moves Finn out of the way to unlock the door. Inside lies a desk and various other furniture, like a break room. He points out the small drawer in the desk.

 

“I can’t tell you who sent me the pictures because if I do, I’m next. I know it. I’m tired, though. I’m tired of doing this. I never knew how badly....I just needed to save my own ass.”

 

Passing each other a confused expression, Dean and Finn make their way to the drawer and what they find leaves them petrified. Inside the drawer is a plethora of various photos of random people with red X’s over the face. On each one lies a date and Finn realizes what they are. They were the pictures of the past victims of his case. The many faces of the people he couldn’t save in time. All the people he let down with his lack of effort. And that’s when he saw a familiar face. 

 

Amongst the assorted victims, he found Elias’s face. The air in his chest began to tighten as he held up the photo and everything else in his vision became a blurry mess. He could sense that Dean was trying to say something to him, shaking him, attempting to snap him out of it. But Finn is becoming too overwhelmed and the next thing he knows, he immediately runs out of the shop.

 

“Finn! Where are you going?! Finn!” Dean shouts out to him but it’s no use as he hears the entry door slam shut.

 

Dean inspects the photo that Finn had dropped and assumes it had to be important to make a tough guy like Finn run out like that. Someone he knew? He stuffs the picture away in his pocket, saving it to ask Finn about it once he finds him. Oddly enough, though, he can’t seem to find a picture of his sister anywhere in the pile of photos. When he turns to Kevin, no amount of gentleness is expressed when he grabs him roughly by the shoulders.

 

“What the fuck is all that? What did you do, Kevin?!”

 

“It’s not my fault! I’m forced to help keep this a secret!”

 

“Who the hell gave you those pictures? Who killed my sister?! Answer me!”

 

“I can’t! I’ll be next, you hear me! I’ll be next!”

 

Frustrated, he pushes Kevin hard into the wall. “What about the other innocent people out there who might die? Huh?”

 

“Ambrose...I can’t…”

 

“Just shut up and stay right there! I need to find Finn.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know why he was running, he just needed to get out of there fast. How could something like this be hiding underneath him? This killer was just toying with him. All his failures to catch his culprit have come back to haunt him. What was he doing wrong? Whoever must’ve been behind this was probably laughing at him. He wanted to throw something in anger, not concerning himself that he just left Dean alone to deal with Kevin Owens. Finn shook his head as he began walking fast, watching ambulance trucks pass by him to the corner. When he looks forward, he sees a woman running towards him and to his surprise it’s Alexa. With tears in her eyes.

 

“Finn?! Oh, thank god!”

 

“A-Alexa? What’s going-”

 

“Finn, you have to come with me! Now!” She sobbed.

 

“Wait, slow down, what’s the matter?”

 

“It’s Sami! He’s been in a hit and run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh no...
> 
> Tampering with the evidence? Braun and Kevin possibly working with our killer? What does this mean for Finn and Dean?


	6. Caught Out in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and hurt/comfort, oh yes.
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song "Caught Out in the Rain" by Beth Hart

They run straight towards the ambulance, where a crowd is now gathered. Alexa and Finn push their way through, but only Finn is allowed to get in close range when he shows off his badge. The air feels like it’s being sucked out of his lungs when he sees Sami being gurneyed away into the closest ambulance truck. A brief sense of relief hits him when he sees that Sami is still conscious, eyes barely staying open as his eyes widen when he sees Finn. A shaky hand reaches up for him, and Finn is quickly by his side. 

 

“Sami, it’s okay, I’m here.”

 

There was a look of fear in Sami’s eyes. Judging by the state of his body, Finn understood that his friend must’ve been in great physical pain. Holding his hand to help him relax, Finn felt Sami’s grip begin to tighten. 

 

“F-F-Finn...a...a...it…” He stammers, trying to let the words get through, but it’s to no avail before his eyes roll back and he falls unconscious. 

 

“Sami? Sami!”

 

“Sir, please get back!”

 

Finn’s pushed away and watches as the doors of the ambulance truck closes and immediately drives away, the looming dread of Sami’s condition hanging in the air.

 

* * *

 

The doctors had told them that Sami had fallen into a coma. 

 

It wasn’t long before Charlotte and a few officers showed up at the scene when the call about a reported hit and run was made. Finn didn’t waste any time and met up with Seth and Bayley at the hospital. Alexa, being with Sami when the accident took place, had to stay behind longer than expected to tell them what she saw. Apparently they were crossing the street and a car drove straight towards them without stopping. Alexa guessed it had to be a driver under the influence or something along those lines.

 

Although in bad shape when they got to the scene, the doctors were able to put Sami in a stable condition. Unfortunately, he had succumbed to a coma in the process. Whether or not he wakes up would be up to him, but the nurses said the chances might be slim. Finn loathed the sound of the heart monitor as he watched on of his good friends laying in a hospital bed with a slim chance of waking up.

 

When visitation hours are over, he has no choice but to return to the department with Bayley and Seth. Returning to office, Seth could see how stressed his friend had become. Even worse that he couldn’t drink away the pain, like he’s always done for the past few months.

 

“Finn, try to breathe. It’s gonna be okay. The important thing is that Sami is alive.”

 

“But he might never wake up again!”

 

Seth’s mouth shut closed at his response. It wasn’t helping either of them for all this anger, fear, and despondency to be held in. Sooner or later, it’s going to burst. And Seth could tell that his friend was coming close to bursting. 

 

“Something else happened today, didn’t it?”

 

Finn rubs the tiredness out of his eyes. He was at the hospital for hours, he should’ve gotten some sleep in that time. But he didn’t care about that right now. “Our killer...he’s laughing at me, I know it. I keep following the clues but I see nothing but a brick wall in return. Just today, Dean and I-” His eyes widen. “Oh, crap! I left him alone! Seth, I need to go!”

 

“Wait-”

 

Seth sighs in defeat once the door closes. Finn was really starting to worry him. All this about the case and messing around with Dean Ambrose, then Sami getting hurt. He started to wonder if Charlotte made the right choice is making him come back. He looks down to the unopened folder on Elias. 

 

Well, with the whole department shaken by Sami’s incident, Seth wondered if anyone checked in with Alexa Bliss.

 

When he finds her, she’s sitting alone in the forensics lab, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

 

“Hey, Bliss. You holding up okay?”

 

She passes him a small smile. “Oh hi, Seth. I’m holding up the best way I can.”

 

“I’m...I’m really sorry you were there to witness everything.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it was really...scary. You work with things like this all the time but I guess you’re never ready when it happens to you. Sami...might not make it, will he?”

 

“We can’t think like that. Sami’s a fighter deep down. I’m sure he’ll pull through and you and him can get back to...whatever science stuff you guys do in here.”

 

Alexa nods. “What about Finn? Is he doing okay? He looks bad.”

 

“I...don’t know, actually. He ran off again.”

 

“Again? He’s never gonna let himself rest, huh?”

 

“Don’t be so hard on him. He’s desperate to find the killer of his case. Let’s just say...we lost someone we really cared about to them. And the stress of what happened to Sami isn’t helping him either.” He exhales heavily. “I have to admit, I’ve never seen this side of you before, Alexa.”

 

“Hm. There’s a lot that you and I don’t know about each other. We both work in different sections. And now’s not the time for me to be snarky.”

 

Seth chuckles. “Yeah, you’re right. But I don’t necessarily mind this new side of you. You take care of yourself, alright? I’ll be in my office if you ever wanna talk.”

 

“...Thanks, Seth.”

 

* * *

 

Kevin’s shop is closed when Finn makes it back, so he chooses the next best option and heads to Dean’s apartment. When Finn arrives, he can see a puff of smoke from a cigarette and upon a closer look, he sees that it’s Dean. It begins to sprinkle, but the two ignore it and eyes meet under a poor lit lamp post. Dean extinguishes the cigarette, waiting for Finn to speak.

 

“Out for a late night smoke?”

 

A shrug of the shoulders. “Only when I’m pissed and need time alone. I’ve mostly quit by now. It was...my sister’s wish for me to give them up.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Why’d you run off earlier?”

 

Finn shakes his head. “It’s not important right now.”

 

“I think it’s very important, Finn. You...had me worried. You left me there not knowing where you were going. We’re supposed to work together on this, remember?”

 

“Dean-”

 

“I couldn’t find you so I went back to the shop only to find out that Kevin ran off on me too. So I go looking for him. No fuckin’ luck.”

 

“A friend of mine was hurt! He had been run over and I needed to see if he was okay! So pardon me if I didn’t come back.”

 

The rain starts getting heavier and wishes they didn’t have to talk like this out here. He was already waiting for Dean’s bearded landlord to come out and see what the noise was. Clenching one of his fists and biting down on his bottom lip, Dean got a better idea on the current state Finn was in and held up his hands in surrender.

 

“Is your friend okay?”

 

“I don’t know. He’s in a coma and we’re not sure if he’ll wake up.”

 

Dean pulls him in and for a second Finn thinks Dean is going to hug him or more extreme, he’s going to kiss him. But instead he actually pulls Finn under the shade and to his side, removing him from the rain. A kind gesture that eases Finn’s nerves for a short period. Conceivably, he wouldn’t fully be against a kiss, but now was not the right time.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Finn only nods and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. He doesn’t stop to think if what he’s doing is the right choice but he’s too tired to care. Dean doesn’t seem to care either, shifting to make Finn more comfortable.

 

“That’s not the reason you ran off, though.”

 

“No...it wasn’t.”

 

Dean is tempted to take out the picture out of his pocket and question Finn further, but decides to not stress Finn more than he already has been today. So he takes a gentler approach.

 

“It had something to do with that picture you saw. Right?” He feels Finn grow tense.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“So it was someone you knew, I’m guessing. Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Finn pulls himself away. “Not tonight. Please.” God, he feels so tired. When was the last time he had gotten a good night’s rest?

 

“Do you wanna spend the night here?”

 

“I-I’m sorry?”

 

“Hate to be brutally honest with you, Finn, but right now you look like shit. I don’t think you’ll even make it back into your car before you fall asleep.”

 

“Oh...no, it’s fine. I’m alright. It’s just been a long day. I’m sure you guys don’t have room and Roman probably won’t like that I’m intruding.”

 

“He’s already snoozing. And we have space. You can use my room.”

 

Finn yawns. “Don’t worry about me-”

 

“Finn, I can see it in your eyes. You’re not fine. You’re falling apart. I think we both are after what we found today. But it’s not like I’m just gonna let you fall asleep at the wheel. Just follow me up. And don’t worry about where I sleep.”

 

Finn wanted to argue against it but perhaps he was right. After everything that has happened today, Finn didn’t have the energy to fight back. A long night’s rest is what he needed to forget it all for a while.

 

* * *

 

_ His phone is ringing.  _

 

_ Finn wakes up from the short nap he was taking to find out where he put that damn thing. Sliding away all the useless papers on his desk, he finally finds it and the caller ID says it’s Elias. Must’ve found something good because he’s been investigating for hours. What time was it anyway? _

 

_ When he answers the phone, Elias is breathing heavy. Sounds over excited about something. _

 

_ Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he hears that Elias has found something that is big to their case. Says it’s bigger than they might have known. _

 

_ “I think I’m on the verge of solving this once and for all.” _

 

_ “Hold on a minute. You’re not making any sense. Give me the whole story. What did you find out? Where are you?” _

 

_ He never said where he was. But there was something of importance in what else he said in their last phone call. Finn was so sleepy from waking up. He had to remember. What was that thing that Elias had said? _

 

_ “I need to go. I’ll call you later tonight with what I find. I’m getting close.” _

 

_ Don’t hang up. Goodbyes should be more meaningful than this. _

 

* * *

 

He snaps out of it when he feels a hand cupped around his face. In the darkness of the room, he can make out Dean’s troubled expression. Oh, that’s right. He’s sleeping in Dean’s bed, in his apartment.

 

“I came in here to get an extra blanket and, well, you looked like you needed to wake up from whatever nightmare you were having.”

 

Finn sighs and leans into his hand like it’s the pillow. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

“You need anything?”

 

“Could you...stay a while longer with me?” 

 

They get into a position where they are laying side by side in the darkness and can hear one another’s slow breathing, but neither going to sleep. It’s a bit of a tight fit with them sharing but it’s better than night terrors. It even makes Finn smile for a brief moment before he closes his eyes and there’s a pain deep in his chest. 

 

“That man in the picture I held...his name was Elias. He was my colleague. And my friend.”

 

His eyes begin to burn and Finn could feel the hot tears that begin to fall and tries his best to hide it. But it’s no use now that Dean could hear him sniffle. All the months of trying to hold it back, keeping himself together for others, drinking away the memories, only for the dam to finally bust. He didn’t understand why now of all times for this to happen. Was it the photo? The shock still residing from Sami’s incident? The vulnerability of being in the darkness beside him?

 

He tries his best to breathe steady but he can’t bring himself to stop. He’s suddenly pulled in close and Finn sighs contently as he’s pulled into a gentle embrace in Dean’s arms. He sobs softly into his shirt and feels the soft massages in the back of his neck. Finn didn’t realize he was shaking, but takes tranquility in listening to Dean’s heartbeat, sobs toning down to soft cries.

 

“Shh. You can tell me more in the morning. Right now I want you to let it all out and get some sleep.”

 

Finn could see the irony in those words considering Dean himself did not give himself time to express how he was feeling too. But, yeah. They can talk about it more tomorrow. He wants to revel in this warmth a little longer. Finn couldn’t remember the last time he was held with such care.

 

It’s the first time in months he goes to bed without nightmares.

 

* * *

 

When Finn wakes up, he’s cuddled on Dean’s side and it’s the best night’s sleep he’s ever gotten. His head hurts a bit from the crying, however. Finn looks up at Dean who is still sleeping and smiles. 

 

Tempted, he places a small kiss on his collarbone and whispers, “Thank you.”

 

He didn’t know what this man was doing to him, but he didn’t want it to stop. He swore with everything in him, he was going to do right by him and help him get the justice of finding his sister’s killer. One has lost family, the other had lost a friend. Perhaps fate brought them together for this. 

 

“Dean, what do you want for- what the hell?!”

 

Finn is startled by Roman rushing through the door and Dean jolts awake, arm still wrapped around Finn’s side. His best friend looks back and forth between them, slightly confused.

 

“Detective Balor. What a...nice surprise, seeing you here.”

 

“Um...good morning, Roman.”

 

Roman gives Dean a questioning look. “Should I ask? Actually, nevermind.” He flashes them a teasing grin. “I think I know  _ exactly _ what’s going on here.”

 

Grinning back, Dean playfully throws a pillow at him. “Shut up. Nothing happened.”

 

“Whatever you say, brother. Just know that if something did, I’m not washing those sheets for you.”

 

Finn finds himself chuckling at their antics. It’s endearing and Finn wonders if life was usually like this before the murder case.

 

“Jokes aside, get up soon. I’m making breakfast. Don’t be shy to join us, Balor.”

 

Finn nods with a wide smile and for a moment, he feels like his old self again. 

 

* * *

 

As relaxing and liberating the morning had been, it was time to get back to work. It felt nice, being able to decompress and enjoy the feeling of pretending that everything was okay for the short time that it was. Making sure his badge, cuffs, and Seth’s gun were well hidden, they drove their way back to Kevin’s shop. Finn regretted not being able to arrest him for questioning when he had the chance and even more so leaving Dean alone with him. 

 

Today brought a new beginning. If they brought Kevin in, sooner or later he’ll give them the answers they needed on who sent him those photos. Perhaps a visit to Braun’s was in order too. There was something too sketchy here. And once they got what they wanted...Finn could finally tell Dean the full story on Elias.

 

“He might not be in his shop today after what happened yesterday, so just be prepared if we have to search the whole city for him,” Finn states. 

 

When they get there, Dean groans at the sight of the closed sign on the door. But Finn is quick to spot that his car is still parked outside. He and Dean quietly make their way out of the car and surprisingly enough, the door to the shop is open.

 

“Maybe he’s open and forgot to flip the sign?” Dean whispers.

 

“No, something’s wrong. The lights are all off, but his car is still here. Stay close to me. He could be in his office trying to hide those pictures.”

 

One hand hovering over the gun, Finn takes slow steps to the back door, where he sees light protruding at the bottom. Drawing the gun, he swings the door open and aims, but everything begins to freeze over. 

 

“No…” He can hear Dean quaver. 

 

It wasn’t the first time Finn had found a body in this state, but it still makes the blood flush from his face when he sees something like this in the flesh again. It’s Kevin, dead right in front of them in his own shop. Finn recognized the killer’s signature knife through the torso as the cause of death. It doesn’t look like he’s been dead for long either. Finn would guess until late last night. There was a mess in the room too, almost like there had been signs of a struggle or Kevin was trying to find something in a hurry. There was something lying on the desk as well. Finn lowered the gun and carefully made his way over to the desk, trying his best not to step on potential evidence. He could hear Dean breathing heavily from the shock.

 

When he makes it to the table, Finn pulls at his hair in distress at what is planted. It’s a picture of Kevin Owens and a lot like the photos he saw yesterday, a red X is over his face with today’s date. But unlike the rest of the photos, there’s an extra message there, just for Finn. It read in black ink:

 

**Too slow, Detective!**

 

“No, no, no.” Finn opens all the drawers of the desk hastily, but all the photos from yesterday have disappeared. “No, no, no!”

 

“Finn, what happened?”

 

“The photos! They’re gone!”

 

Dean maneuvers his way to the desk and sees the picture left for Finn. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“Our killer...he killed Kevin and took the pictures. Now he’s beginning to mock me. No, this is…” He was finding it hard to control himself. “I shouldn’t have run off. I could’ve collected those pictures and taken in Kevin while there was still time.” Finn began to blame himself for this, like he always had. He felt Dean’s hands squeeze his shoulders, helping him to start focusing on the task at hand. Finn wished he could go back in time to this morning.

 

“I guess Kev was right. He showed us the pictures and because of that...god. He and I never got along, but…”

 

“Dean, I need you to head back home.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“I need to call Chief Flair and report what has happened. You’re already on thin ice with the department on this case, so it won’t look so good for you to be seen with me. I’ll call backup and we’ll try to find all we can here. So just wait for me at your apartment until then. I’ll be at ease at least knowing you’ll be out of harm's way. Please.”

 

That would probably be the best option. Dean was still feeling a bit shaken from the whole thing and he didn’t need anyone from the law to suspect him further when all he wanted was answers too. Sighing, he gives a quick kiss to the top of Finn’s head, leaving the detective with a melancholic smile.

 

Finn is perplexed by the quick kiss but smiles when he follows his request without argue. Now the hard part would be calling Charlotte about this.

 

When they get there, the investigation takes up most of the day. Yet another poor victim had fallen to this killers hand. Finn wasn’t sure if Kevin deserved it either. By the way he was talking to Finn yesterday, he might’ve been threatened or blackmailed into covering for the murders. He did say it was to save himself. In the end, none of that mattered. Somehow, someway, Finn’s culprit had found out what Kevin had done and for that, it costed him his life. 

 

He watched the crime scene investigators scour the whole shop for any piece of evidence that was useful. So far, the only thing that was useful was the photograph for potential fingerprints. He could see Charlotte exchanging words with Bayley and Seth, before making her way to him. 

 

“Victim has been identified as Kevin Owens, yes?”

 

“Yes. Have they found anything else?”

 

Charlotte shook her head. “We checked the cameras, but they’ve been busted.”

 

“We could have had the killer in our clutches by now.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I was here yesterday. He had strong evidence. Photos of all the past victims. Almost every single one, Charlotte. He kept telling me he worked as some kind of ‘messenger’ but wouldn’t tell me more. He feared for his own life because of that.”

 

She began to frown. “I see. And why didn’t you arrest him and collect the photos yesterday when you were here?”

 

His throat began to feel dry. “Well, I…I ran out before I could.”

 

“You ran out?” She questioned. “I also did not authorize you with that weapon.”

 

“Seth lended it to me. It was only for the investigation.”

 

“You come to me for my permission to use that, Finn.” Charlotte huffed. “Nevertheless, I already gave Seth a talk about doing these things behind my back. You’re trying my patience here, Finn. Don’t make me regret letting you back into the case. You might have wasted a perfect opportunity to find our guy and now the answer to our case is dead. When you report back to your office, I want that gun back in Seth’s hands. You understand?”

 

“...Yes, Chief Flair.”

 

* * *

 

Finn was on his mind all the way back home. Truthfully, he had been having Finn on his mind since last night, but that was beside the point. He had hoped that Finn could find something once investigation had begun. Arriving home, there his landlord was as always, making his way back inside.

 

“Good afternoon, Dean!”

 

“Hey, man.”

 

“Getting sick? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“Something like that.”

 

His landlord only nodded and walked back inside and Dean decides he should do the same. That is until a hard forces pushes him hard on the concrete ground. Isn’t long until he’s picked up off his feet and slammed into the side of his car. Large hands begin to grip with throat and Dean’s eyes shoot open, seeing Braun as his mystery attacker.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Braun snarled. “This is your fault! Now because of you and your detective boyfriend, Kevin is dead and my connections are thwarted!”

 

Dean tries to unlock his grip but struggles, gasping for air. He’s close to suffocating until Braun is tackled to the ground. As he gasps to get the air back into his lungs, he finds out that it was Roman who had saved him, Braun groaning as he gets back on his feet.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Braun?!” Dean shouts. 

 

“This is your fault! Because you never let her death go!”

 

“That’s enough,” yells Roman. “Get the hell out of here! You put your hands on my family again, the cops won’t be the only one you’ll deal with!”

 

Braun glares at them both and walks away but not before having the last word. “You and that detective are moving targets! Remember that, Ambrose!”

 

Once he leaves the premises, Roman helps Dean back on his feet and it takes a while before Dean can breathe somewhat normally. 

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just...that fuckin’ asshole. I know he’s hiding a lot more from me. I’ll find out what it is if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Roman’s eyes fell to a saddened stare.

 

“What is it?”

 

He sighed. “I found something in the mail today after you and Balor left. There’s no sign of how it got in our mailbox because there’s no address. I think it’s for you. But you’re not gonna like it.”

 

“Show me.”

 

Hesitating, Roman pulls out a photograph and hands it to Dean. His legs begin to feel so weak that he falls back onto the ground. It’s the photo he couldn’t find yesterday. The picture of his little sister. But the picture is ruined just like all the others. Over her smiling face is a red X and the date of her death written underneath. It’s a lot like the picture that he saw a short while ago on Kevin because the worst thing he sees is what’s written on it. 

 

**You’re looking for closure that will never be found.**

 

* * *

 

Work was the busiest it’s been since he got back. Everything that they needed so far had been collected and now is where the real investigation started. The public was weighing down even harder on them and it was getting bad, Charlotte arguing against getting federal agents involved. Forensic analysis would take longer than expected with the absence and pressure of Sami still being in the hospital. Finn left Seth in charge of reading the current files while he took a short break to check on Dean.

 

When he knocks on the door, however, it’s Roman who answers.

 

“Roman? Is Dean here?”

 

“Yeah, he’s here, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“Something bad happened. Braun showed up and attacked him.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“Don’t panic, he’s okay. That’s not what has me worried. I found a picture of his sister in the mail. I don’t know who sent it to us but I’m guessing it was that sick fuck. Ever since I showed it to Dean, he hasn’t come out of his room. He refuses to answer me.” He gestures for Finn to come inside. “Maybe you can persuade him to come out.”

 

Nodding silently, Finn heads toward the door knocking twice. “Dean? It’s Finn. Are you alright?”

 

It’s silent for a minute before he gets an answer. “The door’s unlocked.”

 

His voice sounds too quiet for Finn’s liking and he makes his way inside, locking the door. He sees Dean sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching the picture in his hands. Sitting beside him, Finn realizes he’s crying. He glances down at the picture and Finn knows the whole story. A small snicker escapes Dean, devoid of any happiness. 

 

“Y’know...I’ve never cried for my sister’s death until now.”

 

“Oh, Dean…” He wraps one arm around his shoulder, the other wiping away the tears that continue to fall. 

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t cry. I think...I think I was just so angry. I refused to believe it. I didn’t want to believe that my little sister had been killed and I wasn’t there when she needed me.” He drops the picture on the floor. “I’m horrible, huh? I was supposed to protect her, that’s my job, I’m her brother! I let her down...it’s my fault. It’s my fault.”

 

“Dean, look at me.”

 

Seeing him in such pain made Finn begin to tear up and hold him close. 

 

“Don’t say things like that. Don’t say that you’re horrible. None of this is your fault, none of it. It’s the fault of whose done this. There was no possible way you could have known. This is what that bastard wants. For you to give in to their tricks.”

 

He sobs harder and hugs Finn’s side.

 

“He’s trying to do the same to me. And for the past few months, it’s been working. Not anymore. Not when you and I are in this together.”

 

Dean’s eyes meet his. He separates to pull the photo of Elias out of his pocket and hands it to Finn. “What happened to him?”

 

Finn lets out a long breath and wipes his eyes. “Elias was a lot like me before the incident. Overly confident in his abilities, but anyone would be if you were us. Ha. Along with our friend Seth, we were the best detectives around. Any case you had, we could solve it. That was...until this case. Whoever this killer was, they were good at covering their tracks. Elias and I thought we could figure out a way to solve the puzzle. And one day...Elias went out to investigate and never came back. I was the one who found him, but he was already gone.”

 

“You found him?”

 

He nods. “I didn’t know what to do. I tried to remain level-headed. Not only for myself, but for Seth and everyone else who was shocked by what happened to one of the best. Eventually, Chief Flair saw right through me and put me on a leave of absence. That’s when I began to break down without realizing it. I started drinking to forget about it and afterwards I couldn’t stop. I wasn’t the same.”

 

“Finn...I’m so sorry.”

 

“But we’re more alike than we think. When Elias died, I thought there was something I could have done too. I kept telling myself that I should have been there with him. And I refused to work with Seth and anyone else there because deep down I was afraid. I didn’t want to lose any more people. But I’m starting to find out...it was never my fault that this happened any more or less than it was yours. It’s taken the stress of coming back for me to see that. The only thing we can do now...is find the killer responsible for almost ruining our lives. Trust me, Dean. I’m not going to give up on Elias or any of families of past victims. I’m not going to give up on  _ you _ . I won’t.”

 

He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, but eases his hand into Finn’s. 

 

“I’m sorry. Thank you for telling me about what happened to you. Now I get it. I know why you always looked so sad when I saw your eyes. I still wanna find out who did this. Doesn’t matter how I get there. But now it won’t just be for her. I want you to find your peace too, Finn.”

 

Finn smiles softly and leans in close. Up close like this reminds Finn of what they did in the restroom of Becky’s bar and suddenly he feels warm around the face. He decides to ease the tension a bit and plant a small kiss on Dean’s cheek. Before he pulls away, his face is cupped on both sides. The innocent look Dean is giving him causes Finn to let out a lighthearted laugh.

 

Without anymore hesitation, Finn presses his lips against his in a long kiss. He couldn’t deny it to either of them anymore. Finn was falling and he was falling hard for this guy, despite knowing how dangerous it was. But Finn had waited for this too long, probably since the day they met. With their lips connecting, Finn felt like he was rising up into the clouds, all the pain from twenty seconds ago just washed away and he never wanted to come down from this high. He made a soft groan as Dean returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Finn wanted this to go much further, but they separated once there was a buzz coming from Finn’s phone. Of course. Phone interrupted them the first time, it only made sense to interrupt them again. Checking the message, it was Seth and he was asking him to return to the office. Looking to Dean, he already knows that it’s Finn’s cue to leave. 

 

“Go on. It might be something important.”

 

Finn nods and pecks one more kiss before he hurries out the door. Once he’s gone, Dean lets out a sigh of contentment. Finn was...something special. Picking up the picture of his sister, he places it carefully on his nightstand, making a silent promise that he wasn’t going to give up. 

 

Then there was a ringing of his phone as well.

 

“Braun?”

 

* * *

 

“Is everything okay, Seth?”

 

His friend struggled to answer, instead showing him Elias’s case folder. “I know you don’t like to talk about it and we don’t have to. But after the murder victim we found today, maybe it’s time we reopen the folder. There might be something we’re missing in here. But it’s your case, Finn. I’ll let you make the choice.”

 

He answers without missing a beat. “Let’s open it.”

 

“You-You’re sure?”

 

“More than I’ve been in months.”

 

Seth isn’t sure what has gotten into him but immediately opens the file. They begin to flip through individual papers, ignoring the autopsy photos and Finn finds old notes that he wrote before his leave of absence. And flipping through, he finds an old sticky note written by him. The date shown is the same date he received his last call from Elias. Reading it, Finn now remembers. The important words that Elias had said to him before he hung up. It was all starting to make sense now. He felt embarrassed that he didn’t recall his words until now.

 

“Seth! I remembered what Elias told me about the case. About the murderer.”

 

* * *

 

Coming here alone was a stupid idea considering what had happened earlier today in the parking lot, but Braun said he wasn’t going to give any answers if he brought Finn with him. He had to lie to Roman and tell him he was meeting Finn somewhere. Dean tried convincing himself that everything was going to be fine. 

 

The back door to Braun’s nightclub was unlocked and nobody was seen inside, not even his manager Ruby. When he finds Braun, the bigger man is already sitting down in his chair and Dean doesn’t know if he’s sure, but Braun almost looked vulnerable. 

 

“I’m alone.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Why now of all times do you finally wanna tell me what you know? After you tried to choke me to death.”

 

“Because I’m a dead man already. Sit down. I’ll tell you what happened that night to your sister. But there’s an important fact you need to know about her killer before I tell you.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“There’s two of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this chapter: "You know what this needs? Another transition."
> 
> And we end this one with a bit of a twist. Not going to be the last one, though.........


	7. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but decided to pace it better since last one was really long.
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song "My Love" by Kovacs

“More than one?! What do you mean more than one?” Seth questioned as he stood up in complete shock. 

 

“Like I said...I recall one of the last things Elias told me on the phone before he died. He told me that this was bigger than we thought. And how he highly suspected that there was more than one. Looking back on everything now, he’s definitely right.”

 

“I-I just...how did we not figure this out until now?”

 

“I should’ve tried better to remember Elias’s words at the time. But it explains why their tracks are always covered. I don’t think one person could’ve gone this long without making a mistake.”

 

“Do we know for a fact, though?”

 

Finn shakes his head. “Not officially, but it looks like it’s the most probable. I’m going to call Dean to let him know.”

 

Seth begins to read through Elias’s file while Finn dialed the phone. After a few rings, however, the call went straight to voicemail. Confused, Finn called again, only to gain the same result. 

 

“Something’s wrong. He’s not answering my calls.”

 

“Maybe he’s busy?”

 

Finn knew that couldn’t be true. There was no reason as to why Dean wasn’t answering his calls. Unless...he went out without him. There was the worrisome side of Finn that feared for Dean being out alone with the high chance they were dealing with more than one killer. What was it that Roman said? Braun attacked him earlier? Did he get to Dean somehow? These questions ran through Finn’s head.

 

“I think I might know where he is. I’m going to look for him.”

 

“Let me go with you,” Seth proposed. “If this is getting bad, you might need some backup.”

 

Finn was hesitant to tag Seth along. But he didn’t want to waste time arguing with him either. “Alright. But just this once. I don’t want to put you in harm’s way too.”

 

* * *

 

“Two of them?”

 

Dean stares at Braun with a sharp intensity, but the bigger man doesn’t seem in the mood for intimidation. In fact, he seems down right defeated. 

 

“Yes. There has always been two of them. I’m surprised you and your detective haven’t figured out who they are yet-”

 

“If you know, then why won’t you fuckin’ tell me?”

 

“Trust me...you and the detective will know who they are soon. They’ve been watching you long enough.”

 

“Stop bullshitting and explain why you sent me here! What happened that night she died?”

 

Braun exhales heavily as he pours himself a drink, looking around the room as if someone was watching them. Maybe they were.

 

“That night, I had gotten a call from Kevin Owens on who their next victim was. He told me to keep an eye out for your sister. That she was heading to my club with friends.”

 

He sips his drink, noticing how badly Dean looked like he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to explain to Dean that it was the truth, he didn’t kill the girl, but he might as well have with how much he was involved in it. Deep down, he actually felt somewhat of pity for Ambrose because in the end, he knew it was only a matter of time before he knew the truth. And when he did, it would destroy him. 

 

Cracking his knuckles, he continues. “After she arrived, I waited for an opportunity. Looked up her number, and called. Naturally, if she answered in the club, she wouldn’t of been able to hear. It went according to their plan. She went out and never came back. You know how the rest goes.”

 

“They...they took her.”

 

Braun nodded and finishes off his drink. “Tell me something, Ambrose. What do you hope to gain by finding out who they are? Do you really think it would fix everything?”

 

“I know it won’t fix everything,” Dean whispers as he leans back. “I know that she’s gone and never coming back. But damn, would it feel great to make them feel the pain I’ve felt.”

 

Braun plays around with his empty cup before he stands up to look around the room. “You know why Kevin was killed, right? He sang like a canary and they couldn’t let him live. He was no longer needed as their messenger.”

 

“I don’t get it, though. How did they know? There wasn’t anyone there but us.”

 

“He had cameras in there, didn’t he?”

 

“But why tell me this?”

 

“Same reason I attacked you earlier. Now that they know that they don’t need Owens, what use do they have for me? That’s the only reason they threatened to keep us around. We’re all victims in the end, huh?”

 

“So what’s this mean for me and Finn?”

 

“Like I said, you’ll know what they have in store soon enough.”

 

Dean stands up to confront the larger man. “I’m not going to let them hurt Finn.”

 

For the second time today, Braun’s hand wraps around his throat and he’s slammed into the wall, Strowman breathing heavy into his face. 

 

“You’re a fucking arrogant gnat! You should’ve given up when I told you the first time!” 

 

To both men’s shock, Braun is suddenly struck in the back of the neck by one of the chairs, the furniture breaking on impact. Dean feels Braun’s hand let go of him and by the look on his face, he’s fallen unconscious. With Strowman on the floor, Dean looks up to see Finn standing there panting with wide eyes alongside another man he doesn’t recognize. 

 

“You okay?” Finn asks.

 

Dean just nods as the other guy runs over to take out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Braun. 

 

“Um, hi. I’m Detective Rollins.” He looks back at Finn. “We’re definitely bringing this big guy in for questioning, right?”

 

“Right.” Finn looks straight up and locks eyes with Dean. “Go take Braun Strowman to the station, Seth. I think Dean and I need some privacy.”

 

A quick glance at the two men and Seth seemed to get the idea. “Okay, but it’s gonna be a pain to drag this guy to the car.” Despite that, he tries his best to get himself and Braun out the door and soon Dean and Finn are left alone.

 

Finn shakes his head and takes a deep breath, relief that Dean wasn’t hurt washing over him. He was becoming so attached to him and with that came the worry for his safety. Dean makes his way to stand in front of him and Finn doesn’t know whether he should hug him or cross his arms and scold him.

 

“You didn’t answer my calls. I got worried about you.”

 

“...I’m sorry. He wouldn’t have told me what he knows if you were involved.”

 

“That almost didn’t end well for you!” Finn rebukes, laying his hands on Dean’s chest. “You could’ve died if I wasn’t here. Please...don’t scare me like that.”

 

Finn lets out a relaxed sigh when they pull each other into an embrace and Finn revels in the moment before he carefully asks, “What did he tell you?”

 

“That there’s actually two people we’re after. And how...they might be coming for us.” Finn said nothing but it only made Dean squeeze tighter. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Finn.”

 

“It’s not me I’m worried about. I don’t…” He separates to caress Dean’s cheek, tiptoeing to draw closer to his lips. “I don’t want to lose another person I care about.”

 

He closes his eyes as their lips meet and Finn is feeling much calmer than before, leaning in more into the kiss as he feels his backside hitting the desk behind them. Oh. This could be a good catalyst for revenge, Finn believes. He breaks the kiss momentarily to sit himself on the edge of the desk, smirking before he resumes where he left off, albeit a bit more aggressive than before. 

 

It isn’t too long before he opens his mouth to welcome the hot sensation of his tongue against Dean’s. A moan escapes him and Finn rests his back on the desk, pulling Dean down with him. Finn splits them up to catch his breath and he can feel how hard they both had become, how lust-blown Dean’s eyes had gotten.

 

“You want this?” Dean murmurs. “Right here?”

 

Finn bites his lip. “Yes. It will be good payback for the trouble he’s caused us.” Pulling him close once more, Finn wraps his legs around and lightly thrusts upwards. “I want you.”

 

He’s given a quick kiss before the rest of the desk is cleared off and Finn scoots himself up. Dean looks to the drawers and to his pleasant surprise, finds a box of condoms in one of them. They both give a small chuckle.

 

“I know it’s a nightclub and anything can happen,” Dean grins. “But I never took Braun for the kinda guy who got lucky.”

 

Smiling, Finn discarded himself of his jacket and nearly whimpered out once he felt a hand rub his clothed erection and kissed. Getting impatient with how hard he was starting to get, Finn quickly removes Dean’s jacket, one hand reaching down to grab his belt. Dean seems to take the hint before he takes off Finn’s shirt, becoming awestruck at the man beneath him. The sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, every detail of his body exposed for him to see, his pretty blue eyes gazing back up at him. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean heard himself whisper out. 

 

Finn whines at his words and tries to hide the fact that he did, but it’s too late and he can feel himself getting more aroused. Dean smiles at him and Finn gasps when he feels those lips make their way down from his neck to his chest. 

 

“I...I have an idea,” Finn breathes out. 

 

Dean looks up. “Yeah? What idea?”

 

“Take those handcuffs there from my belt. Put them on me.”

 

No second wasted, he unhooks the handcuffs and Finn already has his wrists out. He liked this side of Finn he never saw before. 

 

“You have the keys to these, right?”

 

“Yes, they’re in my jacket.”

 

“Funny. When we met, I always thought it would be you putting the cuffs on me.”

 

Finn laughs and begins to feel the cold metal of the cuffs on his skin before they’re locked in. They aren't too tight and Finn thinks it’s sweet that even in this moment, Dean does all he can to make him comfortable, like he always had. The handcuffs make the foreplay for him much more torturous and exciting at the same time. Torturous, because the most he could now was grip the top of Dean’s hair as he got lower and lower to his crotch. 

 

In just a matter of minutes, all clothes are laid on the floor and Finn is now a gasping mess, chained up hands desperate to grasp anything as he felt Dean lick and kiss his now dripping erection. If Dean didn’t fuck him now, he would surely come. He arches up his back and spreads his legs, hoping to send a signal that he was ready. Dean’s teasing halts when Finn shows off his body in such an arousing way that Dean feels like he’s going to faint at any moment if he forgets to breathe. 

 

“So pretty.”

 

Finn moans in response. “Please…”

 

He doesn’t choose to tease Finn any further and decides to give him what he wants. Moving up to meet his face, the two stop for a moment to look fixedly at one another and Finn can’t help but feel the heat rising to his cheeks either from being so turned on or how compassionate Dean is staring at him like he’s the most fascinating person in the world. Finn felt it too, though. He could feel his heartbeat drumming in his ears as he hooks his cuffed hands to the back of Dean’s neck, giving him the perfect hold as he leans up to share one of the most passionate kisses of his life.

 

This felt like more than just simple attraction.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, it’s a chore to sit down, the pain in Finn’s rear nagging him constantly. Maybe having sex on Braun’s desk wasn’t the best idea, but Finn couldn’t think of a better place for them to be than in that moment. He closes his eyes, thinking back to yesterday. Every moan and whimper that escaped him as Dean entered him, the constant whispers of him praising his body, the cold handcuffs reddening his wrists. It had been such a long time since Finn let himself be taken care of like that and even longer since he’s felt so...whole.

 

He opens his eyes once Seth and Bayley enter the office and Seth slumps into his chair with a hard thud, Bayley looking like she’s on the verge of having a migraine.

 

“That Strowman guy is one tough nut to crack,” Bayley mutters. “We can’t get him to admit anything that he knows. He just sits there in silence. I’m exhausted. We’ve been interrogating him for hours now.”

 

Finn passes her a sympathetic smile. “Braun doesn’t seem like the type of man to reveal anything easily.”

 

“Why’d he reveal all that stuff last night then?” Seth asks.

 

“He thought our killers were coming after him next following the death of our latest victim. I suppose he thought he had nothing left to lose.”

 

“Speaking of,” Bayley adds with a concerned look, “do either of you have a clue as to who the two suspects are?”

 

They shake their heads until Seth thinks about it some more, rising from his chair.

 

“There’s somebody tampering with the crime scene evidence, right?”

 

“Um...yes?” Finn answers. “But how did you know about it?”

 

“Alexa told me the same day she told you. And think about it! Why would that be? Because we might very well be under the same workplace as one of our killers or even another one of their accomplices.”

 

“They’ve checked the cameras in the forensics lab, though. Nothing suspicious showed up.”

 

“I don’t know, man. I can’t help but think that things are deeper than you thought. What if...Sami’s hit and run was no accident?”

 

Bayley raises an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

 

“If it’s true that there’s two murderers...and someone is messing with the evidence...you think someone found out that Sami noticed and tried to kill him by running him over?”

 

“That’s...not bad. Finn, what do you think? It’s your case, buddy.”

 

Finn looked over the suspicions in his head. It was true that Sami was hurt the same day that he and Alexa told him about the soiled evidence, but he had never connected the two. Not long after Sami’s incident, he and Dean had come across Kevin’s body. Could it all have been a set up from the start? Finn wasn’t sure one-hundred percent, but he knew that whoever these two were, they were watching closely. Had they been watching Sami too?

 

“It’s a possibility.”

 

“What do we do then?”

 

“Let me talk to Alexa. She was the one there when Sami was hit. Maybe she has an idea.”

 

Bayley shrugs. “Okay, detective. But I don’t think she can give you an answer on the car. We asked her and everyone else who might’ve seen it that day. Car drove too fast to make out anything.”

 

“Of course it was.” Stretching his backside, he makes his way out of the office only to hear Bayley and Seth snicker behind him. “What?”

 

“You feeling alright there, Finn?” Bayley giggles. “You’re kinda limping.”

 

“I...I’m perfectly fine! Just tired from the case, is all.”

 

“That’s not the only thing he’s tired from,” Seth jokes with a loud cackle.

 

Finn only rolls his eyes in response and walks away, smiling when he hears their laughter down the halls. When he finds Alexa, she’s in the lab as usual, filling out some paper while other workers are running some tests. She spots him when she looks up and the detective instructs her to come up to him, needing privacy from the rest of her team.

 

“What’s up? You have anything you need us to look over? If not, I gotta get back to work.”

 

“Actually I was wondering if I can ask you about the day Sami was in a hit and run.”

 

She frowns. “What about it?”

 

“I have a feeling it could be linked to my case. The same day that Sami was hit was the same day you two told me about the tampered evidence.”

 

“That could just be a coincidence.”

 

“Maybe. But maybe not. Do you know anyone here who would try to hurt you or Sami? Any strange activity that day?”

 

“Hmm.” She looks back to the lab, down the halls, then back to Finn. “Well, truthfully, I don’t think I trust anyone around here. Ever since Sami was hurt...things have been getting really on edge. I mean, if it’s true that whoever came after Sami is working in this same building, who’s to say they won’t come after me too?”

 

“So you’re telling me you don’t know anyone who would want to hurt you?”

 

“No, all I’m saying is that is could be anyone here. Look, Flynn, we’re really busy right now and I don’t feel comfortable talking about Sami’s accident, okay? Just remember to keep your eyes open like I do.”

 

She disappears back into the office without another word and Finn lets out a frustrated exhale. What a waste of time.

 

“It’s  _ Finn _ ,” he says more to himself than to anyone else. 

 

He wondered if Alexa was ever going to get his name right.

 

* * *

 

When he sees Dean again, Finn notices how fast his heart starts to beat around him now, especially when he’s greeted with a quick kiss. Dean smiles at him and Finn finds it to be the most lighthearted thing he’s seen in a while. Finn takes a few minutes to explain the Braun situation back at the station and how they’ve had no luck making him talk. 

 

“That’s no surprise,” Dean groans. “Whatever. He won’t stay quiet forever. But it’s a good thing you showed up.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You remember how our two killers sent me a picture of my sister through the mail?” 

 

Not waiting for an answer, Dean pulls out another photograph from his pocket and Finn’s eyes widen at what he sees. He remembers this day. It was the day he and Dean met for the second time and had lunch. Only their backs were shown in the photo, walking down the street together. The picture seemed to have been taken inside a car. But like the rest of the photos they have seen before now, it carried a message on the bottom. One they didn’t quite understand, but didn’t like either.

 

**Detective and company! You are invited!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone it is with a heavy heart that I announce how close we are to reaching the conclusion to this story. Sad to be wrapping this up soon, but I have a lot more ambalor stuff to return to!
> 
> I chickened out on the smut on this one but that's okay because chapter 8 should be coming out real soon with the outline on it already complete! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for the lovely comments I received last chapter! It's so cool to know that people have started to ship ambalor because of this fic! You guys are awesome!


	8. In a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this song comes from the song "In a Bar" by Tango With Lions

Finn takes the photo in his hands and he can’t tell if it’s the cold or his anger that is making him shake. It made his blood boil to know that these killers were right under his nose and he couldn’t spot them. And what made it worse to him, they were bringing Dean into this. Turning the photo around, he finds a drawing of a tree scribbled on the back. 

 

“What?”

 

“I saw it too. Roman and I had no idea what it meant either. Why a tree?”

 

“I don’t know, but this has to be proof that we have been watched since the beginning. I’m more concerned with what the picture says. Invited to what?”

 

Dean scratches the back of his neck, thinking of an answer. “Do you think that they actually want us to meet with them? They can’t be that stupid.”

 

“Whatever they’re planning, we can’t fall for any games. But…” Finn scans his eyes over his surroundings. “We should go somewhere less crowded.”

 

Dean agreed and Finn tried thinking of somewhere with very few people at this time during the day, all the while checking his mirrors for anyone following them. Somehow, he drove them to the cemetery for some reason. Finn didn’t want to be here, but it was one of the only places in the city that he could be alone with Dean to talk and not keep an eye on the surrounding area for anybody watching them.

 

Finn could see the reluctance in Dean’s expression, however, and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. “This was the only place I could think of. If you’re uncomfortable being here, we can leave.”

 

Dean rejected the idea. “No, I’m okay. I think being here is something I needed to do.” 

 

He exits the car without a second thought and gestures for Finn to follow him, which he does without losing a step. It’s only after walking for a while that Finn realizes they’ve come upon the grave of his deceased sister when he reads the grave plaque. Grass has still not been planted, the dirt still in an uneven pile with fresh flowers left upon it. Probably from friends. Ignoring all that, he hears Dean sigh heavily. There’s a melancholy gleam in his eyes, but he’s still giving a small smile.

 

“I didn’t bring anything today, but once I find out who the two people who killed her were, I’ll put a big bouquet here.”

 

Finn nodded. “I’ll make sure you get that bouquet soon.”

 

“I still don’t understand why it had to be this way. She would’ve grown up to be a spectacular person, y’know. Better than anyone in our family could’ve been. Now all of that’s wasted. And for what?” He pauses to zip up his jacket, the wind picking up in this cold weather. “Finn, do you think the families of the other victims would be doing the same as me?”

 

“Many wanted to, I’m sure. Others have given up on me finding the truth. I almost gave up too for the longest time.”

 

“Is he here too? Your friend, Elias?”

 

Surprisingly, the question didn’t hurt as much as he thought he would. Something about getting everything off his chest the past few days has made talking about Elias much easier. And it was all because of the man next to him.

 

Finn guessed it’s because he’s found a new thing to fight for again in Dean.

 

It’s Finn’s turn to lead. “I remember where he is. Come with me.”

 

In just a few minutes, Finn is there. He senses Dean right behind him but his eyes are locked on the grave plaque which reads the name: Elias Samson. The flowers placed there look like they’re dying which means he hasn’t been visited in a while which makes Finn feel slightly guilty. He’s only visited this place only one other time, which was the day of the funeral. Not long after was his leave of absence. He felt the wind blow away his silent tears and Dean’s warm body in the back of his own, wrapping his arms around his hips.

 

Finn leaned his head back on his shoulder, looking up at the clouds. It feels like he hasn’t seen the sun out in days. How long were they expected to stay trapped in wind and rain? It could last forever if it wanted to. Finn hadn’t had a good day in the sun for a long time. 

 

He locks his hands with Dean’s and closes his eyes. “I’m alright.”

 

“You sure?” He whispers which send goosebumps in the back of Finn’s neck.

 

“With you, I know I’ll be alright. And I promise Elias...I’m never going to give up again. I pretended to forget him and the other victims, but I can’t do that anymore. Not when I still have a job to do.”

 

Dean kisses the side of his cheek. “Good. ‘Cause I’m still sticking by you.”

 

With the wind comes the rain and the two set to have the remainder of their conversation in the car, but Finn pulls him to the side first, ignoring how soaked they’re getting. Grabbing the back of his neck, Finn tiptoes up to give him a long, heated kiss with Dean returning it intensely. The sound of distant thunder breaks them apart and the two smile at each other.

 

“Thank you,” Finn murmurs.

 

“For what?”

 

“Just because.”

 

In the few minutes it takes to dry off in the car, they spend it rubbing their bodies against one another, Finn gasping as Dean grabbed at his ass. Finn grins, halting the movement of his hips to give him a short kiss on his neck.

 

“As much as I want to, I don’t think having sex in my car while we’re still in the cemetery is the most appropriate place.”

 

“Fair enough,” Dean chuckles. “I guess now’s the time when I should tell you my thoughts on your case.”

 

“What would that be?”

 

“I’ve been wondering where Braun’s connection to everything lies. You remember the place we first met? The underground fighting circuit?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I assume you know how I got there. Becky gave me the address. I don’t believe that Becks is involved with this, but I do know that strange guys go in there to pass her papers. I’m starting to wonder if Braun knew I wanted to find him.”

 

Then Finn’s suspicions would be right on them being spied on since the beginning. But wouldn’t that mean that they were targets all along? He wondered why they wasted such time just teasing and taking out their connections and not taking he and Dean out before they got too close to the truth. Perhaps they enjoyed the thrill of hide and seek.

 

“We better go ask Becky a few questions.”

 

* * *

 

There’s not many people today in the bar, so asking Becky questions shouldn’t have been too difficult. She smiles at them once they reach the counter and her eyes scan downwards to their interlocked hands. 

 

“Hey, boys. What can I do for ya?”

 

“Becks, we need to ask you something.”

 

She’s confused at first, but nods. “Anything for you, Dean.” She gives Finn a hard stare. “I know you’re the detective here, so ask away.”

 

“Very well. Becky, the day you and I met, I asked you to give me the address to where Dean was. The underground fighting circuit. You mentioned when you gave the address to me that customers would give them to you. Do you recall anyone specific giving you these addresses?”

 

Becky honestly had to sit on that one. It had been a while since she received an invite to that place. And with the police shutting it down, there was no chance of her getting one any time soon.

 

“That’s tough. So many faces throughout the day, the faces get all mixed up. I think...I think he had a beard? I’m sorry, I’m really trying to remember all I can. But I know it was always someone with a beard.”

 

“Okay. That’s all we’ll need. Thank you for trying, though. If you remember anything else, contact Dean.”

 

“Stay safe, Becks.”

 

“You too.”

 

Walking around, Finn shook his head. A beard. That could’ve been anyone in the city.

 

“Well, we know Braun’s got a beard,” Dean points out, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“You’re right. I better get back to the interrogation room.” He gives Dean a quick kiss. “I’ll drive you home. If you can, keep an eye on the mail slots for anybody besides the mailman putting things there.”

 

“Alright. Be careful, yeah? He might be in custody but Braun is still dangerous.”

 

Finn understands completely.

 

* * *

 

Walking through the office, it seems as though he’s getting nervous looks towards him and it’s not until he enters his office, he knows why. Charlotte is there, sitting in his seat with crossed arms and a frown on her face. 

 

“Finn, why do you think you can lie to me?”

 

“Charlotte? I’m afraid I don’t-”

 

“Okay, I’ll be perfectly blunt, then. You arrested suspect Braun Strowman on involvement with the recent murders and illegal underground fights. But I have just gotten word from the interrogation room that our other suspect, Dean Ambrose, was also present at his arrest. When I questioned Rollins, he told me that was true. Now tell me, why did you decide to hold this information from me, your chief of police?”

 

He widened his eyes. So Braun said more, if only a little. He didn’t mean to lie to Charlotte, but he also didn’t want Dean to be viewed as a suspect when the real killers were out there.

  
“My apologies, Charlotte. It was a simple mistake. But it’s much bigger than we thought. There’s not one murderer, there’s two. I’ve been trying my best to narrow down the clues that I didn’t think it was necessary to arrest Ambrose.”

 

She scoffs. “A simple mistake. Right. And who might’ve told you about this investigation having more than one murderer?”

 

“...Braun Strowman.”

 

She nods with a displeased look. “I see. Just remember where the case lies, Finn. Our reputation with the public is hanging by a thread and I don’t want to see anymore innocent lives be lost because of misplaced feelings.”

 

She walks out without so much as a goodbye. Finn had never seen Charlotte so angered with him and now it has only gotten worse. Seth and Bayley enter shortly afterwards, their expressions covered with distress. 

 

“Finn,” Seth breathed. “I’m sorry, man. Braun brought it up and I couldn’t lie to Chief Flair’s face. I know you’re only trying to help him out, but-”

 

“But Seth and I think it might be putting yourself in trouble. If people around here start finding out that you’re falling for a potential suspect-”

 

“He didn’t do anything!” Finn yells. “Don’t talk about him like he’s some kind of killer!”

 

The room falls quiet and Finn storms right into the interrogation room where Braun is sitting patiently. He glares at Finn but the detective won’t have it as he slams the photo of him and Dean on the table.

 

“What the fuck is this?”

 

“It looks like a picture of you and your boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t start! It was found in Dean’s mail. What does it mean?”

 

“Exactly what it says. You’re invited to see them. All you gotta do is solve the rest of your mystery.”

 

Breathing hard with anger, he flips the photo over. “Why a tree?”

 

Braun sits back in his chair and closes his eyes and Finn begins to wonder if he had the nerve to take a nap.

 

“The cabin.”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s a big park not too far into town, right? Some people rent out fancy cabins there. That tree is a clue. No doubt they have something in the cabin. You need to get a grip, detective. It’s a game and so far you’re losing.”

 

Finn is left speechless and takes a moment to step away. He doesn’t know that Seth is listening outside the room on the other side of the window and pushes himself aside. He takes a moment to pull out his phone. It was against protocol, but he needed to let Dean know of his discovery. 

 

 **Finn:** _Braun told me about the photo. Said there was a cabin in the large park outside of town and that something would be there. I’ll meet with you later._

 

He puts away the phone and looks back at Braun who is waiting on the next question. 

 

“Do you know a woman by the name of Becky Lynch?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Becky Lynch! She owns a bar downtown and she was given countless invitations to those underground fights you loved watching by an unknown source. All she recalls is that the person who sent them had a beard.”

 

“And you’re assuming it’s me. I’ve never met a woman named Becky Lynch in my life. You can kick me out of that suspicion.”

 

Unbeknownst to Finn, Seth makes his way back to the office. Seth’s head begins to spin with the information that he has given. They were close to possibly solving this case. After all this time, it was ending. He forgot that he left the door open when he spots Alexa over his shoulders.

 

“What’s got you looking like that? You look as if you’re about to throw up.”

 

“S-Sorry, it’s just…”

 

Then Seth started to get an idea. Finn was already on thin ice with Charlotte and if he were to go investigating, he might get hurt. Especially if he was dragging along Dean Ambrose with him. This could’ve been Seth’s chance. He could explore the cabin himself, yes, and maybe finally impress Charlotte. He would no longer have to work on small cases because he would have finished this investigation for Finn. He smiles.

 

“I think there’s a place in those private cabins just outside the city that could hold the key to solving this case.”

 

“Wait, I thought it was whatever-his-name’s case.”

 

“It is, but I think I can search it too while the hours are still good.”

 

Alexa pauses, confused by how excited he was getting and shrugged. “Take me with you.”

 

“Sorry, Alexa, but you’re not exactly a cop. It could be dangerous.”

 

“Did you forget I’m a forensic specialist? You could accidentally ruin some hefty evidence.”

 

“Why do you wanna come with me so bad?”

 

“Because what if this really is related to what happened to Sami? I wanna know why.” She shakes her head. “Besides...you helped  _ me _ out when I was down. I just wanna return the favor.”

 

Seth groans, knowing he’s not going to get anywhere in this conversation. “Fine! You can come, but you gotta stay in the car at all time, you hear me? You’re not a detective or a cop and I’m not gonna put your life in danger any further. You understand?”

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

* * *

 

Back at home, Dean was feeling bored, with Roman at work and Finn back at the station. The whole case ran through his mind, but not as much as Finn did. He talked about it earlier this morning to Roman and recalled how much his best friend smiled, saying that he hadn’t seen Dean so happy talking about someone else. He smiled just thinking about it.

 

Then he felt his phone vibrate.

 

Reading over the text message sent by Finn, he felt his body begin to slow down. This was his chance, their chance. But why? He wondered what exactly could be there that was waiting for them. He texted him back.

 

 **Dean:** _Good. Be safe._

 

His own body kept trembling at the idea of finally finding some clue on to who his sister’s killers could be and decided to do something he didn’t want Finn finding out about. He didn’t want to worry Finn like he did yesterday with Braun. If he hurried, he would just scope out the cabins there and go back before Finn noticed or if Roman came home and got concerned. 

 

Right. He would be back before anyone knew.

 

Rushing out of his apartment, Dean didn’t spot a pair of eyes spying on him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been over an hour and a half now. Finn has run out of questions to ask and it is clear that Braun is out of answers. He was so close to solving this case, but there was a huge hole covering that up. The two suspects. Getting up, he decides to run over the case files and think about it more in his office. Just as his hands land on the doorknob, though-

 

“They’re waiting.”

 

He looks back at Braun but the bigger man just stares at the ceiling. “What was that?”

 

“They planned for this to happen. They're waiting for you, detective. You and Dean are the only ones standing in their way. Or...rather it’s just you they need to take care of now. Ambrose will be out of the way shortly.”

 

Finn rushes over. “What are you talking about? What are they going to do with Dean?!”

 

A shrug of the shoulders. “Better go check on your boyfriend. Whatever they have planned, it won’t be good.”

 

Finn’s heart skips a beat and wastes no time and runs right out the door.

 

When Finn sees various police cars parked in front of Dean’s apartment building, the first thing that sets into him is initial panic. The crime scene tape is up and officers are gathered around and the fear of back when he found Elias sets in, causing Finn to sprint across the street and barely have enough time to show other officers his badge. The first person he recognizes is Bayley who is speaking with a few men, but Finn doesn’t care about that right now. He needed to know what was happening. He needed to know if Dean was okay. 

 

“Bayley! What the hell is going on? What happened?”

 

She’s startled at first but pulls him aside, excusing the other officers. “Chief Flair didn’t inform you in the interrogation room before we left? We just got an anonymous tip from a resident reporting suspicious activity. The caller led us to the apartment of Dean Ambrose. You might wanna go up and take a look at what we found. Finn...I’m sorry.”

 

Finn’s heart beats with fear. He only nods and runs straight upstairs where the investigation is being held and that’s when Finn finds out what had happened. In Dean’s bedroom was the collection of photographs of the past victims he swore was lost to them. But it wasn’t the worst. There were knives, knives he suspected the killers of using to end their victims. Investigators surround the room, but Finn walks out, out of breath and feeling dizzy.

 

They’ve done it again. He should’ve been here with Dean. Somehow they entered the apartment and planted their evidence to frame Dean. He didn’t understand how or why. Finn felt sick. His pulse raced. Where was Dean? Finn had to know if he was safe. He was about to call him until he saw Charlotte walk away with other cops.

 

“Charlotte!” Finn calls out to her but she continues to walk away. “Chief! Chief Flair, you need to listen-”

 

“I’ve listened enough. It’s time these murders come to an end.” She stares him down and Charlotte is in no mood for any protest she hears from Finn. “It’s over. We found hard evidence that proves Ambrose has been our guy all along and now finding him and arresting him is top priority.”

 

“Chief, you don’t understand, he’s not-”

 

“I understand that letting you back into this case was a mistake. You’ve been nothing but distracted this whole time and I won’t hear any excuses you make for that man because you ended up gathering feelings for him. Don’t think I didn’t know what was going on. Your duty to this city comes first!” She walks off again but not before letting one more thing be known. “And another thing, Detective Balor. You are hereby prohibited from getting any further involved in this case. Go against my orders and you will be suspended! That’s my final order!”

 

Finn nearly falls to his knees as she walks away, Bayley running to his side. His body feels as if he had just been hit by a truck. This wasn’t happening. He was failing again. Bayley rubs his back but Finn starts to feel numb.

 

“W-Where’s Seth?” Finn barely manages to word.

 

“I don’t know.” She wipes a tear off his cheek that Finn didn’t even realized he let go. “Finn, I’m so sorry. But I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. Dean didn’t kill those people, did he?”

 

Finn’s hand shakes as he scrolls through his phone. “I need to call him. I need to know where he is, if he’s okay.”

 

The ringing of the phone seems longer than it usually is. When he’s hit with that first voicemail, his heart sinks. He tries again.

 

“Dean. Please...please answer.”

 

Voicemail.

 

Finn wanted to crush his phone, but third time's the charm. It ends in another failed attempt. He resorts to calling Seth. Wherever his friend was, he needed his help.

 

Another voicemail. This time, Finn leaves a message.

 

“Seth! I don’t know where the hell you are right now, but please pick up! I need your help. Please. Dean’s been framed and I don’t know where he is or if he’s alright. Please answer me!”

 

The hard crush of defeat was falling on his back and Finn finally let his knees give in as he fell to the floor, Bayley right there with him giving him a hug.

 

He was failing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there! Only three chapters to go.


	9. Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to reveal all.
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song "Set Me Free" by Soulmate

It was late, but he felt like getting really drunk.

 

Walking into Becky’s bar, Finn ignored her constant concern and asking where Dean was. Finn didn’t want to remind himself of the failures he had suffered tonight. He didn’t want to think of how their suspects somehow broke into Dean’s apartment and left evidence to frame him with. How Finn had tried to call him for almost an hour to no avail every time until his phone went dead. How Charlotte had officially removed him from the case and threatened suspension. 

 

It reminded him too much of the feeling after Elias died. He wished he could crush his badge. Dean could’ve been out there in danger and he had no idea where he was or where to look. One of Becky’s bartenders fills up his drink and Finn could already feel himself getting buzzed. He hears someone enter the bar and Becky waved hello to whoever it was. He begins to sense someone behind him. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Finn looks up and it’s Roman glaring down at him. 

 

“Do you know what the hell happened tonight? I came home from work only to find out that the cops are going out to track down and arrest my best friend!”

 

Becky and the other bartenders widened their eyes in shock but do no effort to calm Roman down.

 

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of him but he’s not answering me. You were the last one with Dean, what happened? Where is he? Where’s Dean?”

 

Finn rubbed his temples. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

 

“Then why are you here? I thought you’d be doing all you can to find him. You know that stuff was planted there! Dean had nothing to do with it, so why are you here?”

 

Finn finally turns around fully towards him. “I’ve been removed from the case by orders of my boss. There’s nothing I can do now.”

 

“So you’re just going to sit here and drink away your sorrows?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

 

Finn felt the hard punch of Roman’s fist on his cheek before he could take another drink. The strike sent him falling back on the marble floor as Finn tasted blood on his lips. Roman ignored the shocked gasps and mumbling of the confused customers surrounding them as he stood over Finn who was now absolutely livid with him. 

 

“You are such a fucking coward, Finn!” Roman shouted at him.

 

He wiped the blood from his lips, highly tempted to spit on Roman’s shoes. “You know you can be arrested for that,” he slurred.

 

“Do you think I give a fuck about that right now?!” 

 

Finn felt himself being pulled off the floor by his shirt collar, but held his head low, not wanting to look Roman in the eyes. He shook him hard.

 

“Why are you acting like this, huh? What happened to what you told me when we first met? On how you were going to prove Dean’s innocence. The cops are out looking for him! I have no idea where he is. And now that he’s missing, you’re just gonna give up and go back to your drinking ways?”

 

“Because there’s nothing I can do anymore! Charlotte has prevented me from getting further involved. No matter what I do, those killers are always one step ahead of what I know! Well this time, they’ve won! Is that what you want me to admit? They’ve won!”

 

“That should give you more reason to prove it wasn’t Dean! You and I both know that Dean was framed. That stuff was put into our apartment begging to be found. I don’t know how that stuff got in there and neither did Dean. You might have given up, but not me! And you’re the only man besides him that really knows what’s going on and I will not have my best friend be put away when we know the truth. You know what to do! So why don’t you get off your drunk ass and do it?!”

 

Finn said nothing and lowered his head once more. It was all true, but the shame was too much.

 

“You’re not even going to say anything?”

 

No answer.

 

Roman didn’t know whether to punch some more sense into him or break down in tears. He did neither and instead let go of Finn, the detective plopping back on the floor with a thud.

 

Roman shook his head. “And to think...Dean actually told me he was falling in love with you.”

 

Finn’s breath hitches in his throat at those words and feels his heartbeat pick up. Dean was falling in love with him? It made the hurt of not knowing where he was even worse, but there was something else that opened up. Something hopeful. The will to not give up again. Finn never thought he could be so selfish at a time like this. He had to remember the promise he made. He can’t give up Dean. Not like Elias or the victims before and after him. 

 

Not when he had a reason to finish this case. And that reason was Dean. Finn saw it all clearly now.

 

“R-Roman, wait.”

 

But he’s too late to call back to him as Roman is already out the door and Finn winces from the pain of his punch now seeping in. The other customers go back to whatever they were doing and Finn feels someone picking him back up.

 

“I’ll call you a cab,” Becky mumbles. “I think you’ve had enough tonight.”

 

And she was right. Finn was no good to this case if he was hungover. But there was no way he could sleep with Dean on his mind. 

 

* * *

 

Arriving back to the station in the early morning with little sleep and a minor headache, all eyes are back on him but none in a positive light. Word got around fast, but Finn didn’t care about that at the moment. He needed to find out who his two suspects were and had to do it fast. Entering his office, though, he wasn’t surprised to find all the files on the case were removed. What did surprise him, however, was that Seth was nowhere to be seen. Odd. He hadn’t gotten word of Seth since last night.

 

Pulling out his phone, he dials up for his best friend. Just like last night, it ends straight to voicemail.

 

Something certainly wasn’t right, Finn thought to himself. It was one bad thing for him not to hear anything from Dean, but not getting ahold of Seth too was troublesome. Something here wasn’t right. 

 

There’s a knock on his door and he opens it to find Bayley. “Hey, how are you holding up? I see you already found out we took away the files from you.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll solve the case without them.”

 

“Finn, don’t. If Charlotte finds out, you’ll be suspended.”

 

“I have to. I need to prove to her that Dean’s innocent. I don’t care if I get suspended anymore, I just want to make sure he’s safe.”

 

She smiles gently. “You’re starting to sound like your old self again. Something tells me you feel more than just deep care for this guy, though. But you’re not looking too good, Finn. Are you alright?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You look like somebody punched your face in.”

 

He passes he a quick smile. “You’re not completely wrong. Have you seen Seth?”

 

Bayley shakes her head and begins to fumble with her uniform. “Things are looking ominous and I don’t like it, Finn. I feel like you’re the only one who can figure out just what the hell is going on.”

 

Finn notices her somber expression and things had to have been bad for an optimistic person like Bayley to look so devoid of hope. He gently wraps her in a hug and Bayley returns it with a long sigh. Once she’s ready, she lets go, looking slightly better, but still worried.

 

“What do you think I should do?” Finn asks.

 

“Go see Sami.”

 

“Sami? But he’s still in a coma.”

 

“I think it’s something you need to do. I know how much this case has taken a toll on you. Maybe seeing Sami can take some of the burden off your shoulders. Remind you that these things aren’t your fault. But before you do,” Bayley makes her way to the desk, opening one of the drawers to pull out a pistol. “When Charlotte made us clean out the office of all the files, I found Seth’s gun. Wherever he went, he must’ve taken his taser instead of this. I know he wanted you to borrow it for protection, so here. Just don’t let Charlotte know.”

 

Finn hesitates before he can take it. He knew the consequences of getting caught by his boss, but this case was reaching a new level of dangerous. If he was to be suspended for going against orders, then so be it. Finn hides the gun and wishes Bayley luck, before he heads to the hospital. 

 

* * *

 

Sami hadn’t moved at all since he last saw him. Finn just didn’t understand why anybody would run Sami over on purpose. He was always such a kind and sweet person, always smiling at how much he loved his job. Sure, it was stressful at times but he was part of the reason they caught their suspects half of the time. And now what had become of him was nothing but a comatose state. 

 

Finn stared at the empty hospital room, the only thing making noise was the heart monitor and Sami’s shallow breathing.

 

“Hi, Sami. It’s Finn.”

 

He had heard once that people in comas could still hear the voices of those who visited them and Finn wondered if Sami could hear him right now. The doctors said he had a chance of waking up, even if it was slim. Finn wasn’t a praying man, but he prayed that Sami would take that slim chance.

 

“Sami, I don’t know where to start with this. Things have actually gotten worse since your incident. The case hasn’t been doing well. I keep running into walls and now Charlotte has removed me altogether. Would you believe that?”

 

He relaxes his muscles and can hear the roar of the thunder starting outside. Always raining. Typical.

 

“Anyways, I know what you’d be saying right now if you were awake. You’d be telling me to stop being so hard on myself. That I’ll find some miracle way out of this. But...it feels like this is a fight where someone is gonna end up hurt again. It hasn’t been all bad since I returned, though. I admit, I missed the thrill of being back. I know how much you and Bayley and even Seth deep down want me to come back full time. I wonder if I can do that, the way things are going.”

 

The heart monitor is not bothering him as much as it did last time. Finn takes that as a good sign. It reminds him that Sami is still alive, even if he’s asleep.

 

“You’d be saying how it’s okay to take time. You and the others always understood. At the time I used to take it for pity. Not anymore. I found someone to show me that. He’s so humble to me, Sami. He felt comfortable telling me about his pain and I told him mind. He never looked at me in a different light. He has so much passion, such courage, he’s promised to stick by me in this case. But I might’ve put him in danger. And that scares me. I don’t want to feel like I’m failing again, not when I still have to help him.”

 

His breath felt shaky. It was too cold in this room. But Finn knew what he wanted to say. So he set it free.

 

“I’m in love with him, Sami. I can say that without fear now. So, please. If you can hear me...I want you to know that I’m going to make things right. For you, for Elias, and for Dean.”

 

As if the universe was hearing his words, Finn saw the slightest of movements from Sami’s hands. His breathing even started to pick up in bigger breaths. Concerned, Finn walked closer to his friend, where Sami’s eyebrows knitted together. Before Finn could call for a nurse, he saw those eyelids open slowly to show Sami’s clouded eyes.

 

“F-Finn? Is that…?”

 

“Sami!”

 

Finn smiles wide in disbelief. Sami was finally awake even with the looming fear of him never waking up. Finn would hug him if he wasn’t covered in bandages. Sami looks around him, confused about his surroundings and why he’s covered in wrappings at first. That’s when everything starts sinking in. Finn is startled by Sami’s eyes widening in fear and hearing his heart monitor pick up speed. 

 

“Finn! Wha...what the hell-!”

 

“Woah there, Sami. Just breathe. You just woke up from a coma, you’ll be a little overexcited. Just try to relax and breathe slowly.”

 

“No, that’s not it!” Sami shouts. Finn doesn’t know what he’s talking about until Sami gets himself together to muster up words. “I remember what happened to me.”

 

Now Finn’s attention was caught. He sits hurriedly in his chair and waits for Sami to get his thoughts together. The heart monitor only slows down a little before Sami speaks again.

 

“I remember that I was walking down the street with Alexa. We just got done having a talk about who might have messed with our evidence in the lab. Then we, um, crossed the street. There wasn’t many cars or people around. But right in the middle of us crossing the street, Alexa stopped me. She said something about how she was sorry for what she was about to do. That she...wished I would’ve minded my own business. Then she attacked me.”

 

“She...she what?”

 

“She elbowed me in the stomach and ran to the other side of the street. Before I knew it I...I-”

 

“You don’t have to finish. I know the rest. The driver got away and you fell into a coma.”

 

“But you don’t get it! Alexa must’ve been the one who tampered the evidence!”

 

Thinking about it now, it made perfect sense. Finn thought back to the day Sami got hurt and how it was Sami and Alexa who informed him. Alexa was the one who told Finn she checked the cameras but at the time he took her word for it. She easily could have been lying. And it would’ve been easy for her to ruin the evidence under the ruse that she was watching the rest of the team. The sheer coincidence of her finding Finn and giving off the performance of her life with those tears after Sami was run over. 

 

Conveniently not seeing the license plate of the car that hit Sami. The reason why she was so cool under pressure after it happened. Purposely acting as if she couldn’t remember Finn’s name or care about anyone in the department but herself. Refusing to fully answer Finn’s questions about Sami’s incident. Even the incidents surrounding the death of Dean’s sister and how Charlotte knew about Finn’s time with him from an ‘anonymous’ employer was starting to make sense. 

 

Alexa Bliss was one of the two suspects. And judging by the clues, she was the brain running the system right under him.

 

“It’s her. It was always her. Why couldn’t I see it? That’s why we haven’t been able to capture her in the act for so long!” Finn’s pulse was racing from this revelation.

 

“But she didn’t tamper with the evidence on the other victims in the past. She barely joined until you went on your leave of absence. I only wished I kept the realization of tampered evidence to only myself and told you in private. I would’ve escaped a near death experience. But there’s no way she could’ve pulled those murders off herself.”

 

“She didn’t. There’s one more left.” Finn saw Sami’s shocked expression but continued. “I’ll explain later. But how she’s connected to all this was simple. She obviously learned a lot in college about forensics worked and no doubt learned how to cover her tracks as well. That’s why your team never found anything significant to the case. And I bet she knew that she couldn’t outsmart you forever. So she went under the guise as a member of your investigative crew. No one would draw suspicion to a employer whose job it is to find evidence linked to the killer.”

 

“So that’s why she tried to have me killed,” Sami breathed. “Once she knew that I found out, she was worried that I would trace it back to her and get her caught. She obviously didn’t want to do it at first, but that didn’t stop her from trying.”

 

“She probably thought you died too. I guess for her, seeing you in a coma that you had slim chances of waking up from was enough. That was her grave mistake.”

 

“This is all too much,” Sami groaned. He was getting a headache from all this information piling on him at once. There was so much happening and he didn’t even know how long he’d been out for.

 

“Do you remember the car that hit you? I know I’m asking a lot when you’ve just woken up, Sami, but it’s my job when lives could be at stake. I have a feeling the driver of the car could be my second suspect. Can you try your best to remember?”

 

As much as everything was bewildering him, Sami tried his best to remember. It came to him in pieces, so he had an idea. “Pass me that napkin and a pen. I’ll draw him. I saw his face when he ran into me.”

 

Finn was quick to do what Sami said and once his friend had everything in place, he began to scribble a face. Sami was always a talented artist in the department that sometimes he considered becoming a sketch artist to draw suspects. But Finn shook off that thought once Sami was done. 

 

Finn almost audibly gasps when he sees the finished drawing of a bearded man.

 

“Finn? What’s wrong? You look sick.”

 

“I-I...I know this man. It’s...Dean’s landlord.”

 

Even if it was just a drawing, Finn recognized the man’s face. The bearded man who greeted him almost every time he arrived at the apartments. The landlord who sounded like he knew Dean on a personal level. But why would-

 

That’s when Finn realized. That’s how the evidence must’ve found their way into Dean’s home. Being the owner of the apartments, it wouldn’t have been hard to find a way inside. And the pictures left in Dean’s mail was probably sent by him too.

 

Dean and Finn really were brought together by fate. Two men who were deceived by people they knew. And what felt the worst, is that they were right in the palm of their hands. Finn needed to warn Bayley and Roman, two friends on both side who had the potential to be in danger.

 

“Sami, thank you for all your help. You’ve opened my eyes to everything. I need to hurry and go. I think I just solved this case.”

 

“Wait, I can help.”

 

“No, Sami. You’re still hurt and haven’t been cleared by the doctors. I’ll tell them you’re awake and if everything goes smoothly...I’ll see you real soon.”

 

“Finn, please be careful. Alexa is dangerous.”

 

* * *

 

Calling Bayley had only made Finn’s stomach churn. Apparently Alexa wasn’t at work today either, but unlike Seth, they had heard from her. Bayley said something about her calling in sick. Finn didn’t believe Alexa’s cover up one bit.

 

“Why are you asking about Alexa? Is everything okay, Finn? Are you alright?” She asked during the call.

 

Finn explained that he would get back to her shortly with everything he knew. Right now, he had to check in with Roman for any clues on who this landlord was. Slamming the car door shut and hanging up the phone, Finn hurries his way to the apartment, noticing the absence of the bearded man greeting him. Knocking without pause, Roman answers the door looking annoyed to find Finn there.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I know who framed Dean!”

 

Blinking once, but willing to hear, Roman steps out to join him. “Who?”

 

“Your landlord. And a fellow employee of mine.”

 

Roman seemed muddled. “Wait, Bray? That guy? He’s a little weird but I never took him for someone like that. Are you completely sure?”

 

“A friend of mine who was nearly killed in a hit and run was linked to my case. He woke up and drew a picture of the driver, who looked exactly like the owner of this place. And with the clues I’ve connected to this investigation, he’s one of the suspects I’ve been looking for.”

 

“Son of a bitch!” Roman yelled as he hit the wall. “And Dean? Have you found him?”

 

“I’ve had no luck of contacting him. But with the evidence and witnesses we have in Braun and my friend Sami, we could have enough to clear Dean of his suspicion.”

 

Roman let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Finn, thank you. I don’t know where he is, but what are you waiting for? Go downstairs to arrest that bastard.”

 

“If he’s there. I have a feeling he’s not, though. Something in my gut tells me that. In the meantime, have you checked your mail today? These two haven’t been shy of sending messages before, so I don’t think they’d stop now.”

 

“Right. I’ll find out.”

 

Getting to where Bray’s supposed living spaces were, Finn got no response at the door. Kicking his way in, it was completely dark, his hand hovering over Seth’s gun before he turned on the light switch. There didn’t seem to be anyone home once light filled the room. Looking around, he found nothing out of the ordinary save for a lack of knives around the kitchen. Bray wasn’t here. He could hear Roman calling for him outside, though. He sounded worried.

 

Rushing out Roman hands him two photographs no doubt left by Alexa and Bray this morning. But these two sent more shivers up his spine than the last few combined, more than he could imagine. It was Finn’s worst nightmare manifesting itself before him. 

 

There they were. In each of the two photos, there lied Seth and Dean. Both were seemingly knocked unconscious on the ground, dirt and leaves surrounding them. Seth looked like he was sleeping while Dean looked as though he put up a fight. But it ended in the same result for both of them. Knocked out in a wooded area. Both photos carried the same message, though:

 

**They’re waiting, Finn.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is bad on my part. Sue me.
> 
> In all seriousness, I already have the outline for the climax of the story, so it should be out soon-ish. But I'm going through a really tough time right now so I don't know. I thought I owed you all this chapter, at least.


	10. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally reached it's climax, fellas!
> 
> Title for this chapter comes from the song "Skyfall" by Adele

Finn started to pant heavily with anger, his eyes still glued to the photographs of Seth and Dean. It took Roman shaking his shoulder to snap him out of it, yelling something about the pictures. Finn had to calm his breaths, but the fire burning within him engulfed his mind. Those two had taken the most important people to him. And they were waiting for Finn to show up, presumably only to mock him and his failure to protect them. No. Finn would not allow it. If they wanted to meet with Finn, then they got their wish.

 

Turning over the photos, Finn saw the drawing of a tree on each one, and Finn threw them to the ground in frustration. Of course, the cabin! That’s where Braun said the clues were leading to. That whatever they had planned, it wasn’t good. He needed to get there and fast.

 

“Finn, please tell me that Dean isn’t dead,” Roman begged.

 

Finn shakes his head and walks hurriedly to his car, Roman right on his tail. “He’s not, but if I don’t hurry-” Finn didn’t even want to finish that sentence. He couldn’t bare the thought of having another person dead, especially if it was Seth or Dean. “Look, pick up those photos and report it to the station. That’s evidence that Dean is innocent. If they don’t believe you, tell them to check on Sami Zayn at the hospital. Sami Zayn, got it? I’m going to call another friend of mine so she can back you up. You three are the only ones who can help me now.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I know where they have Dean. I need to hurry. Just go and take the photos to the station! There’s not much time!”

 

He didn’t have time to hear Roman’s words before he shut the car door and sped off, dialing for Bayley at the same time. When she answers, she sounds worried for him, asking where he is and if he’s alright.

 

“Bayley, all you need to know is that I know where our true suspects are. It’s a landlord named Bray and Alexa Bliss.”

 

There’s a momentary pause before she speaks. “You mean  _ our _ Alexa Bliss? But Finn, how could that-”

 

“Sami woke up from his coma. He told me everything. Alexa was tampering with the evidence and she was possibly the brain behind every past victim. Bray was her accomplice. Listen to me, Dean’s friend is going to show up at the station with evidence and I need you to tell Charlotte. Where Alexa is right now, she has Dean and Seth held captive.”

 

“Wait, where are you now?”

 

“I’m heading to those private cabins just outside the city. That’s where they are. Alexa will be expecting me.”

 

“Finn, don’t. They’ll kill you. Just wait for us to inform Charlotte and we’ll send in our forces.”

 

“If I don’t, Seth and Dean very much might be killed. I won’t let them take anyone from me again, Bayley. And this way, I can buy you guys some time until you get here. Just prove the truth to Charlotte and if things go right, we’ll finally be able to arrest them.”

 

“Finn...please be careful. I don’t want to lose you and Seth. Stay safe until we get there.”

 

“...I’ll try.”

 

Hanging up, Finn started getting anxious, wondering if that was the last time he would ever hear Bayley’s voice again.

 

* * *

 

Finn makes sure not to park right in front of the various cabins, not taking the chance of either Alexa or Bray seeing him. The sun is in his eyes as he hikes himself up the grassy path, the area looking very much like where the pictures showed Seth and Dean knocked unconscious. Looking around carefully for any sudden movements, his hand lowers down to Seth’s pistol, spotting three cabins ahead of him. With sunlight going down, there’s only one cabin with the lights on and Finn assumes that’s his destination.

 

Stalking his way slowly and out of sight towards the house, Finn swears that he hears the crunch of leaves behind the trees, but turns around to find nothing.

 

“Focus, Finn,” he whispers to himself. “Baby steps.”

 

It wouldn’t be a smart move to go straight to the front door, so Finn eases his way to the side of the cabin. There had to be a window he could crawl into. He heard it again, a noise to the back of him. He takes the pistol in hand and turns to face the noise, where he is met with a swing of a hard branch across his chest and arm. 

 

The gun flies away from his grasp and sees Alexa as his attacker before she swings again, Finn barely dodging it in time. Alexa strikes for the leg instead, getting a good hit on his knee before she drops the branch and runs straight for the gun. Finn winces in pain but tries to rush to the weapon first. It’s a loss cause as Alexa beats him to it and now Finn has the pistol aimed at his face.

 

“Hands up and don’t move, Finn.”

 

Having no choice but to compromise, he lifts his hands up slowly. Finn wished looks could kill because if willing, Alexa would be begging for mercy right now. The shorter woman grinned up at him while Finn would feel the throbbing in his leg and arm from her hard hits now.

 

“Did you get my photos? Gotta say, you took forever to catch on. Thought those pictures could’ve helped you.”

 

“Where are they, Alexa?”

 

“Wow, just want to cut straight to the point, don’t you. You’ll see them, eventually.”

 

“Are they alive?”

 

“For now.”

 

Finn’s eyes darted from the gun to Alexa. She gestures for him to turn around and commands him to head to the front door. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that Alexa still has the gun pointed at him. When they enter the cabin, Finn stops himself in the middle of the hallway, looking and listening around for anything suspicious.

 

“Why?” Finn mumbles.

 

“Why what? You’ll have to be more specific here, detective.”

 

“Why would you do this? Why did you kill all those innocent people? Why?”

 

“Oh, that. Well,” she fakes a yawn as she makes Finn face the wall. “You see, I have what you could call a deadly temper. It might not show at first, but the day we met, you knew I was annoyed easily. Let’s just say I lost my temper once with somebody a long time ago and well, it didn’t end so good for them. It felt good and I never caught.”

 

Finn scoffs but she continues.

 

“I hadn’t hurt anybody for a long time and I thought I finally got rid of that thrill. I figured I had a knack for learning about crime. I went to college to become a forensic specialist, sure, but all it really taught me was that I could go back to that thrill with an even greater chance of getting caught. But I couldn’t do all that dirty work by myself.”

 

“Is that how you met Bray?”

 

“Yeah, I used to live in that same crappy apartment building as your boyfriend. Bray Wyatt was just the kind of guy who understood me, y’know? That everybody was beneath us, beneath  _ me _ . He put me on a pedestal, would’ve done anything I would’ve asked him to do. So I made him have a little fun, claim a victim every now and then. But those victims, they were all me, Finn. Wanna know why? Because they were just ignorant morons who pissed off the wrong woman.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why Braun Strowman and Kevin Owens were a part of this.”

 

“I told you, I couldn’t do everything by myself. This girl has her ways. I’m good at making people submit to me in fear by threatening them or even just by my acting alone. Braun and Kevin didn’t scare me. It was more the other way around.”

 

Finn frowns. “You should get an award for that, Bliss. Were you planning on bringing them here in the first place?”

 

“Not at first. I won’t lie to you, Seth is a good guy. A sweet guy. He comforted me after Sami’s hit and run when in reality, that was my doing. I would’ve let him go if he wasn’t so keen on getting Charlotte’s approval like a neglected kid.”

 

“Then what about Dean?”

 

“Oh, him. Well, it was convenient for me that Bray had an eye on him. Braun tried and tried to warn him, but that Dean is a difficult case, huh? Never knows when to say die. He got on my nerves with how desperate he was to know that it was us who killed his little sister. The original plan was to kill him at the best opportunity, but that’s when you got involved once again and ruined everything. What the hell was he gonna do? Cry and tell me how much I’ve hurt him? Is that what you want to do right now, Finn?”

 

Finn began to see red, his mind flaring with rage as he felt the gun barrel at the back of his skull and Alexa’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“You didn’t think I would forget Elias Samson, did you? Oh, he was so close to cutting the fun short. You know, he was begging for you and Seth to come and save him. Too bad. You must’ve felt like shit. I thought you were out of my hair until you came back and started working with Dean to find us. That’s why it ends here.”

 

“The only thing that’s ending here today,” Finn growls through gritted teeth. “Is the two of you.”

 

Alexa smirks. “Cute. Go down the hall and go to your left. The boys are waiting at the table for you.”

 

Finn doesn’t want to follow her orders but it’s the only way to know if Dean and Seth were okay. Turning left in the hall, they walk into a stylish dining room, where Bray was smiling at him.

 

When Finn saw them he wanted to break down and wake up from this nightmare.

 

There they were, both Dean and Seth, tied up to wooden chairs and gagged. Judging by the bruises and blood dripping down their faces, it was clear that they had been beaten. The fear in their eyes when they saw Finn made the detective want to kill Bray right here and now. But if he wanted all of them to make it out of here with their lives, he had to pretend he was calm. With the gun still pointed at the back of his head, he was ordered by Alexa to sit down across from them.

 

“Bray. Let them go.”

 

He laughed. “It’s not going to be that easy, Finn. Alexa told me you’re close to these two men, yes?”

 

Finn stayed silent.

 

“Allow me to answer for you, then,” Alexa smiles. “One is a man you’ve worked alongside with for years. A dear friend. The other, a man who has supposedly fallen in love with you. Someone you had met merely by fate. Two very important people in your life. For all that you and I have put each other through, I am willing to make a bargain with you, Finn. Call it a life for a life.”

 

“Alexa. Bray-”

 

“You have a choice,” Bray continues for her. “You can choose to save Seth Rollins and prevent another one of your colleagues from dying because of your negligence. A chance to stop history from repeating itself. You alone can cleanse yourself of your past sins. You can save both Seth and yourself. You don’t want him to end up like your other old friend, do you?”

 

He stalked his way over slowly to Dean, pulling him back by the hair and held the sharp knife to his throat. Finn could feel his own fingernails cut his palms with how hard he was clenching his fists.

 

“Or, you can choose love. Prove to Dean that you truly care for him. Both of you have felt heavy losses. One lost family, the other lost a friend. Save him and you can earn the happiness you lost long ago. Prevent yourself from losing another man you care about. At the price of losing Rollins.”

 

Seth began to sob and shake his head as Dean held his eyes closed, afraid to let Finn see how vulnerable he felt in that moment.

 

Finn felt choked up as well. There was no way he was going to play into Alexa and Bray’s tricks. Not anymore. To choose between them was a task he refused. 

 

“Dean….Seth….it’s going to be okay. I’m going to get us out of here. All of us.”

 

He couldn’t tell whether or not he was speaking the truth. At the moment Seth’s own gun was pointed at the back of his head and the two most important people in his life were tied up beside a monster, with the man he loved having a knife pointed at his throat. And he could do nothing to fight back.

 

All eyes fell on Dean, who was struggling to say something with the gag still on his mouth. Bray smirked and removed it with one swift move, Dean gasping for air.

 

“Finn…” His voice sounded rougher than it usually did. It showed Finn how exhausted and in pain he was. There was no hiding it. “Finn. Choose Seth…it’s okay. You need...to get outta here...choose him.”

 

Finn felt the tears start to burn his eyes, refusing to let them fall. “No. No, no, no. We’re  _ all _ getting out of here, you understand me? You’re not dying here today, tomorrow, or even years from now because...I need you!”

 

He wanted so badly to say he loved him, but Finn swallowed down the words. Not here, not when their lives were hanging by a thread. He promised himself that he would tell Dean once they got out of this cabin alive.

 

Bray shook his head as he tied the rag around Dean’s mouth again. He picked up another knife from the table and aimed it at Seth’s neck, he and Dean now both in danger.

 

Alexa rolls her eyes. “Tsk. Not the answer I’m looking for, Finn. I will give you one more chance to decide.”

 

Sweat dripping down his forehead and pulse beating in his ears, Finn breathed out.

 

“I choose myself, then. Just...please...don’t hurt them.”

 

Finn hears their gagged screams while he watches Alexa’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise. Bray removes the knives from their throats.

 

“Huh. Interesting choice. These guys really worth you dying over?”

 

Finn glares at her, then at Bray. “I know exactly what you’re planning, Bliss. I’ve been a detective for years, you think I haven’t learned a few tricks from criminals? I know damn well that even if I were to choose, you would still kill both of them. Or take it a step further, you already framed Dean enough to make it seem like he would be the one who kills Seth. No. You’re not going to do that when I’m around.”

 

“You talk a lot of shit for a guy who has a gun pointed at his head.”

 

Finn laughs and this time, he’s carrying humor with him. “It’s because I’m done being a puppet to your game of cat and mouse. When you took Elias away, you almost won. I was close to throwing away my badge and my reputation as a highly skilled investigator. But then I met him.”

 

Finn looks over at Dean who is staring at him with fearful eyes, but Finn gives him a warm smile. He wanted Dean to know everything was going to be okay.

 

“I suddenly had another reason to solve this case. I learned not to be broken by you again. I wish deep down I could make the two of you suffer for what you did to Elias and all those people. But you deserve to get what’s coming to you behind bars. And you know what the funniest part about this is, Bliss?”

 

She doesn’t answer and Finn widens his smile.

 

“You didn’t count on Sami waking up from his coma.”

 

In a split second, Finn is quick to swipe at Alexa’s hand, causing the gun to go off between them and shoot into the wall. Both their ears are ringing, which causes Alexa to drop the gun in pain. Finn is quick to jump for it and with ears still buzzing, yells for Seth and Dean to use their legs to drop to the floor. Seth groans, falling onto himself to the floor, the chair breaking on impact. Finn is momentarily distracted though, as Bray is swift to grab one of the knives and stop Dean before he drops down. 

 

The knife is pointed at his throat as Bray screams out, “Make a move and he’s history!”

 

Forgetting about the gun, Finn hears the click of the pistol at the side of his head. Seth looks between both Dean and Finn, crawling back towards the wall, his body writhe with pain.

 

“I oughta kill you and your boyfriend right here and now!” Alexa shouts. “But why don’t I break your spirit once more? Bray, kill that son of a bitch!”

 

“Alexa, please don’t!” Seth begs.

 

Dean and Finn’s eyes meet and Finn’s heart stops before Bray’s shoulder is suddenly shot, causing him to drop the knife and back away. Taking the chance, Dean falls to the floor and Finn could hear another click of a gun behind both him and Alexa. He doesn’t turn around to see, but the voice is all he needs to hear.

 

“Drop the gun, Alexa Bliss.” Charlotte orders. “We have you and your accomplice surrounded. Drop it and put your hands up or I will make you.”

 

Alexa curses and drops the pistol to raise her hands while Bray does the same. Finn lets out a long sigh of relief, looking back at Charlotte who only gives him a nod as she puts Alexa in cuffs and begins to read her her rights. Bayley is behind her too and she wipes away a tear, happy that her friends are safe. Arresting Bray, Finn already spots a medical team assisting Seth in the corner, Seth finally believing that they’re safe. 

 

Not waiting any longer, Finn runs over to Dean on the floor and says no words, only hugs Dean close and tight. The gesture is returned and Finn could hear Dean sobbing softly. Or maybe it’s himself, he couldn’t tell. So many emotions were running through the both of them. Relief, closure, love, fear for the other’s life washing down into comfort. Finn didn’t want to let them go. He felt his face beginning to be kissed all over and Finn laughed softly.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Dean whispers.

 

Finn sighs happily and returns the kisses, ignoring the copper taste of blood. It wasn’t too long ago when Finn said nearly the same to him. “I won’t. I promise. It’s over now. We’re both safe.”

 

Somebody above them clears their throat and they both look up to find Charlotte smirking at them. “I hate to interrupt this moment, Finn, but we need to get Dean Ambrose some medical attention. You as well.”

 

Nodding, Finn helps Dean to his feet. But he doesn’t want to let him out of his sight again and Charlotte agrees to let them go together.

 

They stay huddled close the rest of the night, watching the police cars that carried Alexa and Bray drive away to the station. For the first time in almost a year, Finn fell asleep peacefully, smiling at the sound of Dean’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna cry, there's only one more chapter left to wrap this all up and say goodbye to Torn Leather. It's been one wild ride, but I'll save all the sappy talk for the last chapter. But I'm really happy you all stuck around this long, haha.


	11. I'll Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO TORN LEATHER, FRIENDS!! ;_;
> 
> Title for this chapter comes from the song "I'll Take Care of You" by Beth Hart

Finn is relieved to know that Dean and Seth were going to be okay. The medical team had said they had suffered some beatings and were a little shaken up, but with some help, they were going to be fine. When Dean got home that night, Roman was filled with solace as he hugged his best friend tightly, thanking Finn for all his help. 

 

Walking into work immediately the next morning, Finn is met with an eruption of applause by the staff.

 

“Wh-What’s all this?”

 

“For solving your case,” Charlotte answers as the applause dies down and she walks with him to his office. He notices an envelope in her hands.

 

“I didn’t do it alone.”

 

“That’s right. But for right now, take the love in. I wanna talk to you.”

 

His office is empty of anyone and before Finn could ask where Seth is, she confirms that he is out getting coffee with Bayley.

 

“What’s this about, Chief Flair?”

 

“I know I said that if you had involved yourself in the case after you were pulled from it, I would suspend you. I am here to say that your suspension will not happen.”

 

Finn raises his eyebrows but nods for her to continue.

 

“I am also here to say that I owe you an apology. Both to you and Dean Ambrose. I was under so much stress by the community and frustrated by the lack of progress that I didn't listen to you when I should have. And it’s because of that I nearly lost you and Seth. I almost put an innocent man in jail for crimes he did not commit.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault that-”

 

She stops him. “No, hear me out. I am the chief of police. It’s my job to know everything that goes on here. And I should have done more. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, considering I pulled you away from your absence. And maybe I should’ve given Detective Rollins more chances to prove himself as a great investigator. But all that is going to change now. The department has already sent out an apology to Dean Ambrose, but if he would let me, I would feel better if I said my apologies to him face to face.”

 

“I think he would like that,” Finn smiles.

 

“Good. And going back to talking about you...” 

 

Charlotte takes the envelope she has and passes it to Finn. He opens it and once he reads it, looks up to Charlotte who has a sad grin across her face.

 

“Yes, it’s your leave of absence. It’s already signed by me, so you’re free to go back on your leave. If you want it.”

 

Reading over the paper over and over, Finn shakes his head and rips the paper in two.

 

“Thanks, Chief. But I’m not leaving.” Charlotte looks shocked but Finn chuckles. “Yes, I said once I solved the case that I would leave again. And yes, the pain of losing Elias will always be with me. It’s going to be in all of us for a long time. But I’m not going to let the grief control me anymore. Being back has reminded me how much I’ve missed the excitement of work. How much I love catching dirtbags. How much I’ve missed all of you. I love being a detective, Charlotte. I don’t think I’m giving up on it for a while.”

 

Grinning wide, Charlotte stands up and offers her hand. “Well then...I officially welcome you back to the team, Detective Finn Balor.”

 

He shakes her hand. “Good to be back, Chief Charlotte Flair.”

 

When she exits the office, that’s when Bayley and Seth enter, laughing with cups of coffee in their hands. Seth’s head is still bandaged from yesterday’s events, but he fought to be at work today. They both greet Finn with a group hug.

 

“There’s our hero!” Bayley exclaims. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“Honestly...the best I’ve felt in a long time. How’re you holding, Seth?”

 

“Still a bit shaken from everything, but I think in time I’ll be alright. You did it, Finn. We finally found them.”

 

“Speaking of, what’s going to happen to them?”

 

Bayley nods. “With the evidence we got on them, plus practically saving you guys in the nick of time, they’re definitely going to be labeled as guilty. Braun Strowman is also going to be charged. Sounds like they could get life imprisonment. Sami is doing a lot better too. Doctors said he should be cleared to go home tomorrow, but he’s really looking forward to coming back to work soon.”

 

The two detectives only nod in response and stay quiet until Seth speaks up. “Elias would be proud of us. Proud of  _ you _ , Finn.”

 

“Thanks, Seth. I hope Elias and the rest of those victims can rest easy now. Same goes for the victim’s families.”

 

Bayley suddenly looked sad. “So now that the case is solved...does that mean you’re leaving again?”

 

Finn smirks at them. “I don’t think so. I just informed Charlotte that I’m back. For good this time.”

 

Seth widened his eyes. “You’re serious, man?”

 

“Y-You’re staying?”

 

“I’m staying.”

 

He’s suddenly swept up on his feet and hugged by both of them, Bayley and Seth shouting in celebration. 

 

“I knew you’d stay! I knew it!” Bayley cheers with glee. 

 

“Welcome back, Finn. It’s gonna be more fun solving cases with you around.”

 

Finn giggles. “Well, I’d like to stay and celebrate with you two, but I have to go see someone.”

 

“Ooh, you gonna go see your boyfriend?” Bayley teases.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

 

The two just laugh as Finn walks his way out of the station. It was good to officially be back.

 

* * *

 

Finn will never get tired of the butterflies in his stomach when he sees Dean. Feeling well-rested, they entertain themselves by cuddling on the couch for what feels like almost an hour now. Finn doesn’t care, he just wants to be close to him. He could hear Dean’s soft chuckling and opens his eyes. 

 

“This the first time you actually relaxed in months?” Dean asks. 

 

“Forgot how much I missed it.”

 

Dean pulls him up more so he can plant a kiss on his nose. “I’m still mad at you for how scared you got me yesterday.”

 

“That makes us even then. Now you know how I felt when you went to see Braun alone.”

 

They both laugh and Finn is lost in his lips again and has never felt more happy than he did in this moment. When they seperate, Finn looks into his eyes and smiles. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Dean is surprised by the confession but it only makes him smile back. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Mm, I guess Roman wasn’t lying, then.”

 

“Oh god, what did he tell you?”

 

“That you were falling in love with me. Turns out I was feeling the same way.”

 

“I’m glad you waited until now to tell me.”

 

“I plan to tell you many more times from now.”

 

They hold each other and Finn feels content with everything surrounding him. Dean and Finn didn’t have to talk about the case or Elias or Dean’s sister. They didn’t have to talk about the hardships to get to this moment. For right now, they could just have one another. Just them. They earned their right to be happy again, for themselves and for each other. 

 

Getting back to that investigation was the best decision Finn had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~
> 
> Gah, allow me to get all sappy for a minute here. I'm super proud of myself for completing my first multi-chaptered fic, but most of all I'm proud of all the support this fic has given me. I've met a lot of cool people and readers through it and it was all of you who kept me writing for this. You know I couldn't end this without giving my boys their happy ending.
> 
> This fic has had it's ups and downs for me but now it's time to say goodbye to it and start all new ideas I've been having (continuing my other ambalor story, Paint It Red). I love you all and I'll be seeing you soon for the new stories to come!
> 
> \- FamiliarFeels

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates, check out dragon-familiar on tumblr.


End file.
